Un dia de campo y de locura!
by Vegitta
Summary: Que pasaría si la familia Son disidiera ir un día de campo con la familia Briefs? Junto con dos pequeños que meterán en problemas a sus padres.Entren y descubranlo! Completo!
1. La Foto

Un día de campo…y locura!

Holaa! Soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fanfiction espero y les guste! Disfrútenlo!

(Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes son mios, son de Akira Toriyama)

Era un día caluroso, la familia Son había decidido visitar a la familia Briefs para pasar un día de campo alado de un lindo lago como lo ofreció la peli-azul días antes

-Vegeta! Bulma! Ya llegamos-grito el mayor de la familia Son

-Ya voy Goku no grites!-decía la peli-azul

-Vegeta recibe a Goku y a los demás me estoy bañando-ordeno la peli-azul a el príncipe que había pasado para beber algo que había dejado en la mesa

-Argg-fue lo único que contesto el sayajin

-Vaya, al parecer no nos quieren abrir-dijo Goku inocentemente

-papá, no creo que no nos quieran abrir tal vez, ya se! Tal vez no están en la casa-inocencia dulce inocencia de parte del pequeño Goten

-Ah ya llegaron, pasen!-dijo el pequeño Trunks

-Oye Goten, entonces vamos a hacer el plan cierto-le susurro Trunks al oído de Goten

-Si claro,encuanto lleguemos estaremos manos a la obra-le susurro a Trunks

-Vegeta!Amigo!-dijo Goku al ver a vegeta dirigiéndose a la sala

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO KAKAROTTO!-grito vegeta con todas sus fuerzas

-Vegeta, querido, recuerda que vamos a ir a un día de campo familiar y claro goku y su familia son como parte de la mia,ASI QUE SI TU NO VAS TE DESCONECTARE LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD POR UN MES Y SERAS MI SIRVIENTE PERSONAL QUE ME LLEVARA DE COMPRAS! Entendido Vegi querido?-le ordeno bulma desde su habitación

Al parecer después de escuchar a bulma,solo se podían escuchar carcajadas de parte de videl,gohan,goten y trunks y una que otra risita de parte de goku y milk,cosa que a vegeta no le agradaba para nada y solo hicieran que se enojara mas

-YA CALLENSE!-Grito vegeta enfurecido

-Está bien iré-dijo vegeta retirándose para poner la mesita de picnic y lo demás de comida en el carro

-Ahh…listos para ir al campo!-animo bulma tomando unas ultimas canastas de comida

-SII!-gritan los sayajin más pequeños

-Llevan todo, recuerden que allí no hay nada más que campo abierto-aclaro milk

-Si llevamos todo-Dijo trunks

-Goten llevas lo que te dije-susurro trunks mientras que todos se distraían

-Si aquí lo llevo-afirmo goten susurrando

-Está bien entonces estamos listos-volvió a susurrar

-Okey, entonces todos subamos al auto-dijo bulma dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguida por los demás, afuera los esperaba un lindo auto (camioneta para ser precisos) rojo lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos y en la cajuela la comida y la mesita de picnic.

Iban acomodados por orden en el carro

En el primer asiento conducía vegeta y alado de el iba goku que al parecer iba hablando solo.  
En el sillón numero 2 iban goten y trunks que con sonrisas maliciosas planeaban sus travesuras que iban a hacer en ese momento en el 3 iban bulma y milk que iban platicando muy a gusto en el 4 iban gohan y videl Donde nadie los veía para poder decirse cosas románticas entre abrazos y besos.

15 minutos después

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lugar, después de gritos de parte de vegeta, algunas travesuras por goten y trunks, besos y apapachos de videl y gohan, algunas preguntas de goku, la cuales vegeta no soportaba y empezaba a gritar y las charlas de parte de milk y bulma.

-Al fin ya llegamos, el lugar es muy bonito-decía goku mientras salía del carro

Y si goku tenía razón era muy bonito, enfrente había un lindo lago que corría muy fuerte, y muchos árboles donde se podían recoger manzanas,naranjas,peras y muchas más frutas

-Bueno Videl y Gohan si nos harían el favor de poder bajar la comida y la mesita para que milk y yo pongamos todo, vegeta y goku vayan y recojan un poco de fruta mientras, goten y trunks recojan un poco de agua del rio para que nos lavemos las manos, les parece?-pregunto la peli-azul

-si-contestaron todos, excepto vegeta claro, mientras que iban y hacían las cosas que bulma les había dicho.

-Bueno Goten parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado-decía trunks mientras agarraba su pequeña bolsa azul de niño claro

-Es cierto, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra- decía goten

-y en que la suerte está en su lado eh?-pregunto videl mirándolos al igual que gohan

-si díganos que van a hacer eh?-pregunto gohan mientras los chiquillos se ponían más nerviosos

-emm,amm-decian los dos chiquillos mientras se rascaban la nuca

-ah es que aquí tenemos un poco de jabón especial que nos va a dejar las manos relucientes así mi mama y tía bulma nos den más comida y seamos los primeros en comer-decía victorioso goten

-Ah bueno, luego me dan poquito jabón para que yo también coma-decía gohan mientras se acercaba a susurrarles al oído sin que videl se diera cuenta

-Está bien, vamos a estar haya-señalaba trunks el rio -para recoger un poco de agua-decía mientras los dos corrían para llegar y librarse de las preguntas que les hacían

Mientras tanto con goku y vegeta

-Oye vegeta no crees que sería buena idea si recogemos más manzanas que peras-le sugería goku

-bah has lo que quieras kakarotto-decia vegeta mientras goku agarraba más manzanas

Al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta que atrás de ellos estaban esos dos insectos del demonio como decía vegeta

-Con esto espantaremos a mi papa y al tuyo-decía trunks

-por cierto como se te ocurrió esa idea dime goten, tu nunca tienes cerebro para pensar-decía trunks

-ah es que en realidad si tengo allí un jabón especial jeje-decia goten mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trunks caía al estilo anime

-Bueno tienes la cámara lista-pregunto trunks mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de la caída

-si aquí la tengo, tienes los gusanos y las jeringas?-pregunto goten

-si aquí las tengo a las tres okey-

-kakarotto no recojas esa está muy fea al igual que tu si la agarras será tuya entendido-

-1..-

-hay vegeta no está fea, además yo no soy feo aquí el feo eres tu-

-2..-

-Como te atreves a decir eso yo soy el príncipe de los sayajin deberías tenerme más respeto kakarotto!-

-3!- grito trunks a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que trunks y goten salían del escondite.

-silencio los dos o sufrirán la furia de los gusanos y las jeringas!-gritaba goten mientras trunks le enseñaba los gusanos a su padre mientras retrocedía hasta caer sobre goku y darle un beso en los labios

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que goku empujo a vegeta y vegeta se levantó

-Vegeta yo sé que somos amigos, pero besarte? eso es asqueroso-decía goku mientras se tallaba los labios

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO ESTO ES TU CULPA SI NO TE HUBIERAS PUESTO DETRAS DE MI Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOMOS AMIGOS IDIOTA!-grito vegeta

-Vaya me pregunto que pasaría si aquí hubiera tomado una foto-preguntaba goten con una sonrisa malévola

-ni...niños no tomaron una foto cierto?- pregunto goku imaginando lo peor

-Bueno tal vez...solo... Una como esta!-gritaba goten mientras les mostraba la gran foto y en esa parecía que los dos se estaban besando de verdad y no ayudaban para nada que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados!

-VENGAN ACA INSECTOS DEL DEMONIO!LOS MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS MOCOSOS!LOS MANDARE AL OTRO MUNDO Y ROGARAN NO REGRESAR A LA VIDA PORQUE SI REGRESAN LES DARE OTRA PALISA MAS DURA!-gritaba vegeta mientras perseguía a los chiquillos y al parecer esta vez goku lo apoyaba

-VENGAN ACA GOTEN Y TRUNKS Y DEMEN ESA FOTO-gritaba goku mientras los chiquillos corrían con risas en las caras

-PRIMERO NOS TENDRAN QUE ATRAPAR JAJAJA-gritaban goten y trunks mientras veían a sus madres acomodando el ultimo plato era el momento preciso

-mamá! Mamá! ayuda por favor-gritaban los dos con lágrimas fingidas

-VENGAN ACA Y DENME ESA FOTO-gritaba goku mientras veían a los niños correr para ser protegidos por sus amadas madres

-Ayúdenos porfavor!el tío vegeta y mi papa nos quieren matar con sus propias manos!-dijo goten fingiendo

-QUE?!-

**Que les pareció? Disculpen si hay mala ortografía pero es que fue una idea rápida y tenía que escribirla rápido si no se iba a ir la valiosa imaginación! Jajá bueno, yo pensaba en hacer este fanfic de dos capítulos, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra dígame si quieren que esta historia dure más de dos capítulos o mejor ya lo termino, su opinión es valiosa GRACIAS!**


	2. La trágica llamada

La trágica llamada

_**Hola chicos y chicas! Ya volví! Leí sus comentarios, bailaba como loca de la alegría!, y bueno me anime más y decidí hacer más de dos capítulos la historia, tratare de actualizar rápido máximo 3 días como mucha tardanza(si me tardo 4 llamen a la policía XD) Y bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, se me hizo corto pero el siguiente pienso hacerlo más largo y con más humor Disfrútenlo!**_

_**PD: Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy valiosos!(No importa si son quejas **____**)**_

-Ayúdenos porfavor!el tío Vegeta y mi papa nos quieren matar con sus propias manos!-dijo Goten fingiendo

-QUE?!-Dijeron asombradas Bulma y Milk

-YA LOS TENGO MOCOSOS AHORA DENME ESA MALDITA FO..-Gritaba Vegeta mientras los agarraba del cuello de sus camisetas

-VEGETA, SUELTALOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!-Gritaron las dos madres

-Y porque debería hacerlo!-dijo Vegeta retadoramente mientras le daba a Goku su hijo,Goten

-Porque si ustedes dos no sueltan a los niños…-decía Bulma con las manos en la cintura

-LOS DEJAREMOS SIN COMIDA POR UN MES Y SU PORCION DE COMIDA SE LAS DAREMOS A LOS NIÑOS!-Gritaban las dos madres en coro

Los dos sayajines mayores se pusieron pálidos de tan solo escuchar esas palabras juntas!

-Si quieren no nos suelten así comeremos mas-decía Trunks

Goku y Vegeta hicieron el típico circulito para discutir la situación y ponerse de acuerdo

-Miren mocosos esta vez tuvieron suerte, los dejaremos libres pero a cambio nos darán la foto y no le dirán nada a nadie, entendido?-decía Vegeta mientras gritaba en susurros

-Claro que no es un trato muy injusto mejor haremos esto-decía Trunks

-Ustedes nos tendrán que llevar a la nueva feria que llego a la ciudad-Decía Goten

-después nos llevaran a la playa, nos compraran muchos juguetes nuevos y por ultimo harán nuestras tareas-Decía Trunks mientras plantaba en su cara una sonrisa de victoria

-Porque deberíamos de hacer eso!?-Dijeron los sayajines mayores

-Porque si no, les mostraremos la foto a mamá y mi tía Milk para que vean cuanto se quieren ustedes dos, aparté de que todos en la ciudad estarán enterados ya que me encargare de que muchas fotos como estas estén pegadas como anuncios publicitarios-Explicaba el malvado Trunks

-Las cuales verán mi tío Krilin, mi tía 18,el señor piccolo,Yamcha,Ten shin han,Chaoz…-contaba con sus deditos el pequeño Goten

-Está bien…ahora vayan con sus madres-les decía Goku mientras los mandaba con Bulma y Milk

-Pero que dices…?!-decía alterado Vegeta

-Shh, yo sé lo que hago-le contesto el sayajin de mayor altura

-Está bien aquí están los niños, prometemos ya no hacerles nada-Dijo Goku levantando su mano como símbolo de promesa

-Está bien, vamos todos a comer-ordeno Milk, seguida por los demás y sentándose en la mesita, dejando a Goku y Vegeta solos, un par de metros

-Y COMO DEMONIOS PIENSAS CUMPLIR ESO?!-Grito Vegeta

-Eso nunca pasara!-decía Goku victorioso

-Como que no pasara?!-decía Vegeta

-Mira, tú siempre te encuentras en casa y de allí no te libras de Bulma cierto?-preguntaba Goku

-Si pero eso que tiene que ver-

-Y yo todo el tiempo me la paso entrenando, y el resultado es que nosotros dos no tenemos tiempo!-dice Goku

-Eso ya lo sé pero que tiene que ver-

-Que si no tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos, tampoco habrá tiempo para atender los caprichos de los niños!Así que nosotros ganamos-Decía Goku alzando las manos

-Eres un inepto! Ellos todavía tienes esa foto y no sabremos quien la tendrá no tenemos oportunidad!-Decía Vegeta

-Emm, creo que no pensé en eso-Decía Goku rascándose la cabeza

-Goku, Vegeta ya vengan a comer se va a enfriar y aquí no hay microondas-Grito Bulma

-Mira vamos a comer y de allí pensaremos en algo-Dijo Goku mientras se dirigía a la mesa

-Argg, como odio a ese idiota junto con los dos mocosos-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose solo a la mesa

Después de casi 5 horas de comida, conversaciones familiares, miradas de furia de vegeta para los niños, recuerdos graciosos, preguntas tontas de parte de Goku, platicas románticas de Videl y Gohan para los demás(cosa que a los demás no les gustaba mucho y solo se aburrían),carcajadas de la foto de vegeta y goku de parte de los dos chiquillos, entré muchas cosas mas, suena el teléfono de bulma.

-Bueno?..-decía Bulma levantándose de la mesa para contestar a solas

-Que?!,en este preciso momento?!,porque?!,pues yo soy la dueña y que?!,Oh disculpe, esta bien vamos enseguida-Decía Bulma volviendo a la mesa pero esta vez para retirarse de allí

-Hay, siento una pena enorme pero Milk y yo tendremos que irnos a un viaje por una semana para firmar unos papeles de la corporación capsula y necesito que Milk vaya para que sea una testigo de que yo firme esos papeles y tengo que irme en este momento-decía Bulma mientras levantaba su bolsillo y todas sus cosas

En ese momento, Trunks y Goten miraban a sus padres, Goku estaba mas pálido que un muerto y Vegeta, de el no se diga! Estaba rojo totalmente rojo! No por pena, sí no por rabia! En su mente pasaban las preguntas ¿Cómo matare a Kakarotto y a esos mocosos? Y ¿Dónde serán sus tumbas, los tiro o los entierro? Mientras que en las caras de los chiquillos habían sonrisas, las cuales te decían 'Habrá mucho tiempo de diversión!'

-Me acompañas Milk?-Pregunto Bulma poniendo su carita más tierna (la cual no era muy tierna) y sacando de sus pensamientos a todos

-Claro que si, yo te acompaño-dijo Milk levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo su bolso y sus cosas al igual que bulma

_-No podía ser peor, Milk ya no estaría para ir al funeral de su esposo!- _Pensaba Goku

-Bueno no importa, la verdad es que videl y yo ya nos teníamos que ir ya que tenemos que ir al cine, por una función que estamos esperando los dos-dijo Gohan

_-O no Gohan,Videl!No se vayan porfavor!Quiero que ustedes se queden con mis cenizas!-_Pensaba Goku mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa como si estuviera dormido

-Bueno que tal si hacemos esto-Dijo Bulma

-Que Goku,Vegeta,Trunks y Goten se queden en la corporación capsula, y que Gohan y Videl den una que otra vuelta a la corporación capsula y nos avisen como están los niños, ¿les parece?-Ofrecio Bulma mientras aventaba una capsula no muy lejos y apareció un lindo auto amarillo para dos personas y sus maletas

_-Entendido, a la segunda vuelta quiero que se lleven mis cenizas, corren el riesgo de desaparecer o ser tiradas en la casa de Vegeta-_

-Está bien-dijo Gohan mientras sacaba una capsula, la cual tenia un lindo auto negro

-Bueno, Nos vemos!-Se despidieron Milk y Bulma en coro, arrancando el auto y desapareciendo poco a poco

-Oye papá, no te molesta si tu y Vegeta recogen todo,porfavor,esque ya vamos tarde-explico Gohan

-Está bien, no te preocupes Gohan!-Dijo goku olvidando un poco que lo iban a matar

-Gracias papá! Adiós!-dijo Gohan alejándose al igual que bulma y milk

-Adiós hijo!...No se vayan a pasar de cariñosos! Sí quiero ser abuelo pero no demasiado pronto!-Grito Goku, y al parecer si fue escuchado

-Si, adiós!-dijo Gohan

-Si es niña le voy a poner Pan!-Bromeo Videl

-Si adiós…Que!?-Dijo Goku creyendo todo lo que dijo videl

-Bueno tío Goku no le tome importancia, que le parece si mejor vamos a casa y nos preparan un rico pastel de chocolate-Dijo Trunks

-Si, si…chocolate mi precioso chocolate!-Decía Goten babeando, mientras espantaba a los demás con su actitud un poco desalineada a lo normal

-Qué?!Porque deberíamos hacer eso?!Que lo haga Kakarotto el se los prometió!-Dijo Vegeta señalando al culpable, que estaba poniendo todo en el auto

-Lo van a hacer juntos, ya que en esta 'hermosa' foto salen don personas no?-Dijo sacando la foto para usarla de chantaje un poquito

-Y yo creo que a muchas personas les va a gustar verla, al igual que a mi tío krilin,mi tía 18,el señor piccoro y mucha personas mas-decía trunks con una sonrisa malvada, al parecer había sacado el chantaje de su madre

-Esta bien ya suban al auto-Dijo Goku ocultando su tristeza y desdicha

-Si yupii comeremos pastel-Dijo Trunks animado

-Si! Tendré a mi precioso muy pronto! El es mío!-Volvió a decir Goten, mientras espantaba a los demás otra vez

-Argg-decia vegeta _–Como los odio! Ojala y Kakarotto tenga mas semillas del ermitaño, o tenga una buena amistad con el gordito ese del otro mundo-_Pensaba Vegeta

Mientras tanto en el auto de Bulma…

-Oye Bulma, porque ahora te pidieron una semana? ¿Es mucho tiempo para unos papelitos y ya, no crees?-Decía milk

-Claro que no me pidieron una semana Milk! Solo es de tres días pero se me ocurrió tener una pequeñas vacaciones contigo-Dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras conducía

-Tu crees que estén bien toda una semana?-Pregunto Milk

-…-

-JAJAJA!Una semana! JAJAJA-Carcajeaban las dos 'señoritas'

_**Como ya les dije el siguiente episodio será mas emocionante, tardare como unas 5 horas para hacerla y ya mañana subo el capitulo, será algo como 'Esa foto, esa horrible foto 'o algo así algo que trate de la feria,Les informo que a veces uso excesivamente la` ,' Bueno, Nos vemos, cuídense! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_


	3. El Pastel de Chocolate

**Bueno termine este capítulo un poco antes así que decidí publicarlo lo más rápido posible para que ustedes lo puedan ver, agradezco los comentarios, ojala y les guste **

En la corporación capsula

-Ya bajen mocosos-dijo Vegeta saliendo del auto al igual que Goku

-Si hogar dulce hogar!-Gritaban Goten y Trunks dirigiéndose y adentrándose a su casa

¡Boom! Se escuchó de parte de la capsula que había guardado Vegeta

-¿Oye Vegeta, tu sabes hacer pasteles?-Pregunto Goku mientras habría la casa

-¿Qué estupideces dices? ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! Ese es el deber de Bulma-Grito el orgulloso sayajin poniendo su armadura en la mesa

-Eh, emm-Dijo el pequeño Goten junto con Trunks que al parecer tenían en las manos

-¿¡Delantales?! ¿Qué nos pongamos delantales?-Dijo Vegeta queriendo matar a los dos chiquillos

-Mira Vegeta! Me queda muy bien, aunque está un poco corto y el color rosita tampoco ayuda mucho, pero bueno no esta tan feo-Dijo Goku

-Yo jamás me pondré esa porquería!-Grito Vegeta

-A no? Pues esta foto está muy bonit…-Trunks fue interrumpido por Vegeta

-Ya no me importa esa estúpida foto!-Grito Vegeta

-No! No es cierto! No le crean nada niños ahorita se va a poner el delantal-Dijo alterado Goku

-Vamos Vegeta no es tan malo, póntelo-le susurro tranquilamente a Vegeta

-Entiende que NO!-susurro Vegeta

-Entonces me vas a obligar a ponértelo!-Dijo Goku agarrando el delantal que dejo Trunks en la mesita para después lanzarse hacia Vegeta y ponérselo

30 minutos después…

Después de patadas, golpes en la cara, puñetazos y muchas cosas más Vegeta termino con su lindo delantal rosita que también le quedaba bien de ancho pero también le quedaba corto

-Jaja,que bien se ve señor Vegeta!-reía Goten

-argg te odio Kakarotto!-dijo Vegeta mirándose con repulsión

-Bueno no se tu Goten pero yo tengo mucha hambre y ya quiero ese rico pastel que nos prometieron-dijo Trunks

-Ah está bien ya vamos-dijo Goku secándose un poco de sudor por tanto trabajo que le costo ponerle el delantal a Vegeta

Los pequeños salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al cuarto de Trunks para jugar un poco.

-pero que fue esos ruidos-pregunto la Sra. Briefs

-Ah no fue nada-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza y su típica sonrisa

-Oh me doy cuenta de que ya llegaron, que guapos se ven con esos delantales les quedan muy bien,Vegi querido no me quieres dar un besito?-dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Aléjese vieja bruja!-dijo vegeta alterado y dando unos pasos atrás

-Hay, no importa vegi,Goky tu si me quieres dar un abrazo?-pregunto la Sra. briefs estirando los brazos hacia Goku

-Claro que si mama de Bulma-dijo Goku dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras la Sra. Briefs le estiraba un cachete y Vegeta los veía con asco ¿Cómo Kakarotto no le daba asco su presencia?

-Bueno te veo luego Goky,Adios vegi estaré en el jardín si me necesitan-dijo la Sra. Briefs retirándose

-Adiós mamá de Bulma gusto en verla-dijo Goku despidiéndose

-Y no vaya a regresar vieja bruja o la lanzare al patio y de allí no se va a poder levantar!-Grito Vegeta

-Está bien empecemos-dijo goku tomando la caja de huevos y la caja de pastel

Varios minutos después…

-oigan ya tenemos mucha hambre y queremos ya el pas...-dijo Goten sorprendido

-Que le han hecho a mi precioso...precioso chocolate T.T-decía Goten hincado en los charcos de chocolate y queriendo llorar

-Fue la culpa de Kakarotto-dijo Vegeta cubierto de la masa de pastel y con un tazón en la cabeza como si fuera un sombrero

-No es cierto fue su culpa-dijo goku señalandolo,con una máscara de chocolate en la cara y su pelo enredado en la batidora

-Mi precioso! Porque?!-Decía Goten entre el llanto

-Ya Goten supéralo-Le dijo su amigo Trunks con una mano en el hombro

-Trunks...Era chocolate!-dijo Goten levantándose lleno de chocolate y lágrimas

-Bueno te entiendo...pero ustedes dos nos siguen debiendo el pastel!-dijo Trunks señalándolos

-Si no me dan a mi precioso pondré esa fotografía en todo el mundo y filmare una película de ella!-dijo goten secándose las lágrimas

-Oh que desastre hicieron!?-dijo la mama de bulma

-Vegi,Goky se encuentran bien?-pregunto la Sra. briefs

-Si no se preocupe-Dijo Goku

-Le dije que no regresara bruja!-Le grito Vegeta

-Niños vayan a jugar yo ayudare a sus padres-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Está bien abuela ya nos vamos-Dijo Trunks y se fue a su cuarto junto con Goten

-Y díganme muchachos que paso aquí?-dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Bueno estábamos preparando pastel de chocolate para los niños y…-dijo Goku

-Hay pastel de chocolate! A mi me encanta hacer pasteles de chocolates!-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Enserio? No le gustaría ayudarnos-Dijo Goku levantándose del piso muy emocionado

-Oh claro que si,pero… a cambio de que tu y Vegi me den un besito en el cachete-Dijo coquetamente la Sra. Briefs

-NI LO PIENSE VIEJA BRUJA!-Grito Vegeta

-Vamos Vegeta esa foto estará en toda la ciudad si no hacemos ese dichoso pastel-Susurro Goku

-Bueno se decidieron?-Pregunto ansiosa la Sra. Briefs

-Si está bien!-Dijo Goku

-QUE DICES KAKAROTTO?!-Grito Vegeta

*beso*

-Vegi faltas tú!-Decía la Sra. Briefs

-CLARO QUE NO ALEJESE!-Gritaba Vegeta

-Bueno entonces yo te lo daré-Dijo la señora Briefs mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Viste Vegi, no pasó nada, enseguida les hare su pastel-Decía la Sra. Briefs mientras se dirigía a limpiar todo el cochinero que hicieron esos dos, mientras Vegeta estaba en shock, reacciono y se fue directo al baño

-Si quieren vayan con los niños yo les avisare cuando esté listo el pastel-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Está bien nos vemos, gracias!-Dijo Goku retirándose para ir a ver que le pasaba a Vegeta

Ya en el baño…

Vegeta vomitaba todo lo que había comido, le daba asco tan solo pensar que esa vieja bruja lo había besado, se tallaba el cachete con todo lo que encontrara cloro,detergente,perfume,etc.

-Que asco-Decía Vegeta saliendo del baño

-Oye Vegeta te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Goku

-Cállate Kakarotto,tu eres el culpable de todo!-Dijo Vegeta empujándolo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Vamos Vegeta no seas un exagerado, no tiene nada de malo que la mama de bulma te allá dado un pequeño beso- Dijo Goku siguiendo a Vegeta

-Ump-Dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando en ella, Goku trato de abrirla pero…estaba cerrada?

-Vegeta me dejas pasar?-Pregunto inocentemente Goku

-NO-Dijo Vegeta

-Bueno está bien, voy a estar con los niños-Dijo Goku

-SOLO LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-Grito Vegeta

-Bueno, no vas a querer pastel?-Pregunto Goku

-SI LO HACE ESA VIEJA BRUJA NO-Contesto Vegeta

-Bueno, buenas noches! Hasta mañana-Dijo Goku

-Vaya parece que a Vegeta no le cae bien la Sra. Briefs-Pensó Goku mientras entraba a la habitación de Trunks donde también estaba Goten

-Ya está listo mi precioso?-Dijo Goten mirándolo con ojos de psicópata

-No todavía no pero ya estará muy pronto-Dijo Goku

-Bueno está bien no se preocupe tío Goku-Dijo Trunks

-Y mi papá donde esta?-pregunto Trunks

-Bueno…digamos que se fue a dormir-Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza

_-Muchachos! Ya esta el pastel-_Dijo la Sra. Briefs desde la cocina

-Mi precioso!-Grito Goten saltando encima de su padre y seguido por su amigo Trunks que también estaba ansioso por comer el pastel así que saltaron encima de Goku y fueron a la cocina por el 'precioso' de Goten

-Hey niños esperen! Yo también quiero pastel!-Grito Goku corriendo a la cocina

**Me di cuenta de que me equivoque, Goku y Vegeta le debían un pastel a Trunks y Goten así que el siguiente episodio será el de la feria después irán a la playa, les compraran muchos juguetes y harán sus tareas, el siguiente capítulo si tardare en hacerlo ya que si estoy un poco cansadita (Dos capítulos en un día eso es un record…para mi)así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. La Feria

**Hola! Ya regrese! Disculpen los dos días pero es que como no le tome mucha importancia :/ Agradezco de que hasta ahora 250 personas leyeron mi primer capitulo pero de esas 250 solo 50 la han seguido :'( Bueno no importa yo tengo el deber de terminar mi fanfic y espero que a esas 50 personas que la han seguido les guste este capitulo! Y sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo!**

-Hey niños esperen! Yo también quiero pastel!-Grito Goku corriendo a la cocina

Ya una vez en la cocina

-Mi precioso!-Dijo Goten sentándose en una mesa y cortando dos pedazos muy cortésmente sirviéndolos en dos platos,después llegaron Trunks y Goku se sorprendieron por ver la tranquilidad de Goten,los otros dos se sentaron en las sillas y recibieron amablemente su trozo de pastel

-Muchas gracias Goten,pero tu no vas a comer?-Pregunto Trunks

-Si yo tambien voy a comer!-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa enorme

-Pero y tu pedazo hijo?-pregunto Goku

-Este es mi pedazo!-Dijo Goten corriendo con todo el pastel

-Espera Goten nosotros también vamos a querer mas pastel!-Grito Trunks mientras alcanzaba a su amigo

Entonces Goten se detiene y le da una gran lamida al pastel y les pregunta –Quieren?-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Guacala! Que asco Goten!Quedatelo tu mejor!-Dijo Trunks enojado

-Jajaja Gracias Trunks,Tu quieres papá?-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-No gracias jeje,mejor quédatelo tu-Dijo Goku saliendo del pasillo y regresando a la mesa,dejando a Goten solo,con su precioso pastel

-Aww si supieras cuanto te quiero!-Dijo Goten poniendo su cachete izquierdo en el pastel y de allí se lo empezó a comer a mordidas gigantescas

Después de comer todo el pastel Goten se aproximo a la cocina donde había un vaso de leche caliente para el,asi que se lo tomo y se dirijio a su cama para dormir donde estaban Trunks y su padre ya roncando,se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Miercoles 8:30 am

-Goten,Trunks! Ya levántense!-Dijo Goku (De buena mandera,no como Piccoro XD)

-em,nammas,HAY!-Gritaron los dos al darse un buen cabezaso

-Jaja,tengan cuidado jaja-Dijo Goku mientras salía de la habitación

-Bañense,cepíllense el cabello y los dientes y de allí vengan por su desayuno-Dijo Goku

-Quien hizo el desayuno?-Pregunto Trunks y al instante Goku regreso para responderle su pregunta

-Bueno al parecer Vegeta se levanto de buenas-Dijo Goku

-MI PAPA?!- -MI TIO VEGETA?!-Preguntaron los dos chiquillos sorprendidos

-Si Vegeta!Al parecer ya no quiere que su suegra le de otro beso para que haga el desayuno-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa en la casa

-Bueno ya que-Dijo Trunks

-No te desanimes Trunks! Recuerda que vamos a ir a la feria!-Dijo Goten muy animado

-Es cierto!Vamos a bañarnos y desayunamos y después vamos a la feria!-Dijo Trunks

-Que mal,pensé que lo habían olvidado-Dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina

Despues de unos chapuzones en el baño,cabellos desenredados y el desayuno,los pequeños sayajines estaban listos para ir a la feria,pero antes tenían que convencer a Vegeta…

-Bueno mocosos,ya comieron,ahora déjenme entrenar en la cámara de gravedad-Dijo Vegeta dirijiendose…em bueno creo que eso es obvio

-No!-Dijieron los dos sayajines mas pequeños

-No me importa lo que digan,no era una pregunta,era una afirmación mocosos-

-Pues no, aun nos deben llevar a la feria y hacer otras cosas-dijo Trunks

-Pero si no nos quieren llevar,solo nos avisan y empezamos a pegar las fotos-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa enorme

-Argg,como los odio mocosos,pero yo no subiré a ninguno de esos juegos para inútiles humanos!-Dijo Vegeta tomando su armadura y dirijiendose a la puerta

-Apurense o no los llevo a ninguna parte-Dijo Vegeta,tomando la misma capsula del dia anterior y lanzándola para que aparesca el mismo auto

Los dos sayajines mas pequeños se dirijieron al carro que había afuera dejando a los mayores afuera

-Mm…Tu no eres Vegeta,Vegeta es una persona orgullosa y muy enojona,y tu no lo eres,dime quien eres tu y que estas haciendo aquí-Dijo Goku tomando algo de seriedad al asunto y se puso en guardia

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO KAKAROTTO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE NO SOY YO INUTIL?! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO COMO PARA PENSAR QUE YO NO QUIERO QUE NADIE VEA ESA MALDITA FOTO?!-Grito Vegeta a todo pulmón haciendo que recibiera miradas confundidas de alguno vecinos

-PERO SI QUIERES UNA PALIZA,TE JURO QUE TE LA DARE!-Grito Vegeta también poniéndose en guardia

-Si,tu si eres el Vegeta que yo conozco!-Dijo Goku dejando a Vegeta y entrando en el auto con una enorme sonrisa

Vegeta se quedo confundido y enojado resiviendo las miradas de los vecinos

-QUE ACASO NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER INSECTOS?!-Grito Vegeta espantando a todos los vecinos

-Ump,estúpidos insectos chismosos-Se dijo Vegeta a si mismo,subiendo al auto y dirjiendose a su objetivo: La Feria

Todo iba muy bien,los pequeños sayajines iban muy tranquilos,Goku no había hecho muchas preguntas como de costumbre,hasta que…(chan,chan,chaan!)La fila para los boletos! Era una fila enorme!Paresia a simple vista de 25 o 30 metros!

-Eso esta enorme!Tardaremos años para conseuir esos boletos!-Dijo Goku con una cara de shock

-Vaya,vaya,después de todo no pudieron subirse a alguno de esos 'famosos'juegos,bueno ya vámonos-Dijo Vegeta en tono burlon

-Claro que no!,nosotros sabemos como arreglarlo-Dijo Trunks

-HEY TODOS!ESTAN REGALANDO DINERO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA FERIA!-Gritaron los dos sayajines,los cuales hicieron que todas las personas en la fila corrieran por ese dichoso `dinero',dejando la boletería sola

-Listo,ahora les toca ir por los boletos-Dijo Goten orgulloso señalando la boletería

-Bueno ojala y tengan mucha suerte-Dijo Vegeta retirándose

-Bueno,repartiré estas fotos como si fueran unos folletos a todas las personas del alrededor

-Arg,esta bien denme el dinero-Dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba a la boletería seguido por todos

-Qu..Que dinero?-preguntaron los dos pequeños

-Que acaso no trajeron el dinero?!-Pregunto Vegeta estando enfrente del vendedor de boletos(asi le digo yo XD)

-Se supone que ustedes tendrían el dinero!-Dijo Goten

-Bueno..yo mire una billetera en la mesa…acaso no era la tuya Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku inocentemente,resiviendo al instante una mirada de furia de parte de Vegeta

-Y dimer acaso no la tomas INSECTO ESTUPIDO!-Pregunto enojado Vegeta

-Perdon,pensé quetu ya tenias el dinero necesario-se excuso Goku

Mientras tanto una pareja vio la situación y como ellos si tenían el dinero necesario se dispusieron a comprar sus boletos poniéndose enfrente de ellos

-Buenas tardes,me da 6 Boletos Premium porfavor-Dijo el joven

-Claro que si aquí tiene-Dijo el hombre que vendia los boletos(emm lo llamaremos charls)entregando los boletos dorados

-OYE QUE TE PASA NOSOTROS ESTAMOS PRIMEROS INSECTOS!-Dijo Vegeta mirando a los jóvenes

-Oh disculpe señor Vegeta,no me di cuenta-Dijo sarcásticamente el joven

-Go…Gohan y Videl?-pregunto Goku

-SI somos nosotros!Que distraído ere papá-Dijo Gohan

-Hola señor Goku,Señor Vegeta y Goten y Trunks –Saludo cortésmente Videl

-Hola Videl!-Saludaron todos,excepto Vegeta

-Y porque compraron tantos boletos?-Pregunto inocentemente Goku

-Hey salgan de la fila!- -Si ya queremos nuestros boletos!- -Salgan!- Decian las personas formadas e irritadas haciendo que Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Goten,Gohan y Videl se movieran dejando el paso al siguiente cliente

-Bueno siguiendo en la conversación,esque Videl trajo a unas primas y quisimos comprar unos boletos para ellos incluyendo a su tio y su otro tio-Mintio Gohan

-Ah,que bien y quienes son?-Pregunto Trunks

-Bueno son sus tios Vegtas,Gok y sus primas Gitan y Trinks-Dijo nervioso Gohan

-Ah que bien que tal si nos juntamos todos y vamos a jugar un rato-Dijo Goten,obviamente podían ser muy astutos amenazando pero seguían teniendo su inoscencia de niños

-Claro obviamente,tengan-Dijo Videl desaciendo los planes de Gohan

-Pero…que no estos boletos son para ustedes y tus tios y tus primas?-Pregunto inocestenmente Goten

-Jajaja,no puedo creer que pudieran caer en las mentiras de Gohan jaja,el solo cambio sus nombres para hacerles creer que eran otras personas!-Explico Videl

-Hay y yo que quería seguir jugando con ellos jaja-Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza

-Y que haces aquí gohan?-Dijo Goku

-Bueno como me di cuenta de que ustedes dos son unos padres muy desobligados y Goten y Trunks iban a querer venir a la feria me decidi tomar un tiempo para traerles un poco de dinero-Dijo Gohan entregandole un poco de dinero

-Ah,Gracias Gohan!-Dijo Goku

-Si no hay de que-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno diviertanse nosotros estaremos por alli,ya saben,el bufet,el tunel del amor...-Decia Gohan mientras Goku lo interrumpio

-Gohan no hay porque darnos muchos detalles...ademas aqui estan los niños-susurro Goku

-HaHa,perdon bueno nos vemos-  
Dijo Gohan

-Adios señor Goku,Señor Vegeta, y niños, diviertanse mucho!-Dijo Videl cortesmente

-Adios Videl pasensela bien!-Grito Goku cuando sintio unos pequeños jalones de alguien

-Papaa,ya vamos!-Dijo Goten al igual que trunks a su padre

-Si ya vamos!-Dijo Trunks

-Ahhh!,Esta bien ya vamos insectos-Dijo Vegeta aburrido

-Y a que juego quieren subir primero?-pregunto Goku mientras era jalado por goten

-Ese-Señalaron los dos pequeños,era una enorme montaña rusa con muchas vueltas aparte de que enmedio tenia una enorme subida que casi no se podia ver,los dos mini sayajines agarraron fuertemente a sus padres y se dirijieron a la fila de la montaña rusa,al parecer no habia mucha fila,ya que no habia muchos terricolas valientes que se atrevieran a subir.

Pasaron 15 minutos en la fila y ya habian llegado

-Alto,Alto,pequeños amigos-Dijo Charls(El de la boleteria tambien trabajaba en ese puesto)

-Que sucede,porque no nos dejas pasar si aqui tenemos nuestros boletos-Dijo Goten agitando los pequeños boletos dorados

-Bueno,esque ustedes son apenas unos niños y esta es una montaña enorme,para pasar deben estar acompañados por un adulto-Explico Charls

-Aqui lo tenemos!-Dijieron los dos mini-sayajines agarrando de la blusa a sus padres

-Bueno de ser asi,pueden pasar-Dijo Charls abriendo la pequeña puerta para subir al carrito

-Pero...-

-Deberan de usar estos cascos-Dijo Charls agarrando cuatro cascos de color amarillo con estampillas para niños chiquitos y un arcoiris que rodeaba todo el casco

-Esta bien-Dijieron los dos chiquillos poniendose el casco y subiendo cada quien en un asiento

-Espere,nosotros tambien debemos de usarlo?!-Exclamo Vegeta

-Claro que si,es obligatorio si estan acompañando a esos pequeños-Dijo Charls

-YO JAMAS ME PONDRE ESTO,ES UNA DESONRA PARA LOS SAYAJINES!-Grito Vegeta

-Eh,em,Señor yo creo que a usted le encantaria ver una interesante fotografia cierto-Soborno Trunks

-Esta bien!Esta bien!Nos vamos a poner el casco-Dijo Goku poniendose el dichoso casco que al parecer le quedaba muy apretado y alborotaba mas sus cabellos

-Vegeta pontelo ya!Deja de ser un niño pequeño!-Susurraba a gritos Goku

-Arg,como los odio-Murmuro Vegeta poniendose el caso que le quedaba apretado al igual que Goku y dejando que su cabello sea aplasado por el casco

-Te odio Dende,nunca te pido nada y tu solo me perjudicas!-Maldecia Vegeta En su mente

-Bueno ahora pueden subir-Dijo Charls dejandolos pasar,cada sayajin se sento con su mini sayajin

Todo hiba muy bien,los niños gritaban de la alegria y la emocion y al parecer Goku no se quedeba atras, tambien le gusto el juego ya que gritaba -Yuju!-Sii- y cuando eran las pequeñas vueltas,subidas y bajadas gritaba -Ahh!-ya que levantaba los brazos y sentia que se iba a caer,y Vegeta,bueno a Vegeta tambien le parecia divertido el juego ya que aveces se reia muy fuerta o tenia una risa enorme,era excelente! Un buen rato padres e hijos Era execelente para relajarse,pero...se dieron cuenta que habian llegado a la mitad del juego cuando empezaron a subir y a subir y a subir! Hasta llegar a una enorme y puntiaguda cima donde esperaron unos segundos

-Kakarotto...-

-Que pasa Vegeta-

-Me siento un poco mareado-confeso

-No Vegeta!Ni se te ocurraaa...!-Dijo Goku mientras bajaban la empinada cima y solo se escuchaban los gritos de las personas ya que cada vez hiban mas rapido y mas rapido,y Goku,Goten y Trunks solo sintieron un liquido verde en la cara...Era el desayuno de Vegeta!

-Guacalaaa,queee ascooo-Grito Trunks pero no se le oia muy bien ya que los gritos de las personas no dejaban de gritar

Dieron vueltas y vueltas! Hasta que sintieron que el juego iba mas despacio hasta detenerse

-Listo!,ya pueden bajar señores y señoras!-Dijo Charls con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja

-Aqu...i ti..ene s..u as..que..roso cas..co-Dijo Vegeta tapandose la boca y entregando los cuatro cascos llenos de vomito,Goku al parecer iba muy mareado ya que solo daba vueltas y vueltas hasta la salida al igual que los chiquitines

-Jaja que divertido otra vez!-Dijo Goku todavia mareado y dando vueltas

-Es...tas de..men..te Ka..ka..ro..tto-Dijo Vegeta aun con las nauseas y tapandose la boca,hasta llegar a una mesita que habia cerca donde se sentaron todos mientras a vegeta se le quitaban las nauseas porque a Goku,Goten y Trunks ya les habian quitado los mareos

-Vaya Vegeta,no aguantaste nada! Mirate!Estas lleno de vomito jajaja!-Dijo Goku riendose al igual que los niños,mientras se escuchaba un flash!

-Vaya esta sera otra magnifica foto del recuerdo!-dijieron los chiquillos,cuando sintieron que llegaba charls

-Señores se les olvido su foto-Dijo Charls entregando la foto donde aparecia Vegeta vomitando y a Goku,Goten y Trunks llenos del mismo vomito y gritando

-Gracias es usted muy amable-Dijo Trunks y Goten riendo

-Jaja que genial dos fotos!-Dijo Goten

-Te...odio Den...de-Dijo Vegeta

-bueno no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero comer algo!-Dijo en tono burlon Trunks mirando a Vegeta

-No!-Dijo Vegeta con cara de susto por escuchar la palabra comer

-Jaja!-empezaron a reirse todos

-Bueno mejor vamos a seguir jugando-Dijo Goten

-Vayanse mocosos!-Dijo Vegeta limpiandose el vomito de la boca,al igual que Goku se lo quitaba con una servilleta y Goten y Trunks con mucha agua y jabon

-Bueno si no van ustedes empezaremos a dar estas fotografias-Decia Goten

-Hay esta bien!-Dijo Vegeta levantandose firmemente,al parecer ya se sentia mejor

Subieron a muchos juegos,el gusanito,los caballos, la rueda de la fortuna,etc.

*Higihigi*

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto Goten

-Es mi estomago,al parecer ya quiere algo de comer-Dijo Goku

-Bueno mejor ya vamonos a casa,y de alli me dejan en paz para que pueda entrenar-Dijo Vegeta frio como siempre

-Nop,todavía no iremos a casa-Dijo Trunks

-Mejor vamos a comer algo que venden aquí como un hot dog o una hamburguesa,y de allí vamos a la juguetería donde nos prometieron que nos iban a comprar juguetes nuevos-Dijo Goten

-Que?!Pero si ya tienen demasiados juguetes en casa?!-Grito Vegeta

-Bueno si no quieres,A 1 DÓLAR LA FOTOGRAFIA MAS CHISTOSA DEL MUNDO!-Grito Trunks,a lo que Vegeta reacciono rápidamente y le tapo la boca y Trunks solo se la quito

-Bueno eso me suena a que si quieres comprarnos juguetes nuevos-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa de victoria

-Pero primero vamos a comer,ya tengo mucha hambre y si no como moriré! Y no creo que quieran salir a buscar las 7 esferas del dragon en este momento para revivirme cierto?-Dijo Goku

-Esta bien vamos por un Hot Dog!-Dijo Goten

**Disculpen la mala ortografía no fue intencional pero ya estaba ansiosa de que ustedes leyeran este mas tiempo en hacer el siguiente capitulo 4 Dias aproximadamente ya que tengo que comprar mis útiles Ok! Tambien aprovecho este momentito para invitarlos a la pagina de Facebook Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball Les recomiendo la pagina para mi opinión es muy buena y si tienen tiempito chequenla Chau!**


	5. En busca de la jugueteria

**Hola aquí les traigo su capitulo que tanto esperaban lamento la tardanza **** Que lo disfruten!**

**(Por cierto, esté fic si fue una inspiración de Niñeros Z,si no lo han leído ¿Qué esperan? Vayan y léanlo porque es mucho mejor que el mio **** Y si SonMaria (autora del fic) llega a leer esto,admiro mucho su fic y lo sigo,además de que bueno pienso que esto es como un pequeño homenaje al suyo,si no le gusta enseguida lo borrare si así lo desea ella ****!)**

Después de comerse una montaña entera de comida y el dinero que les dio Gohan,los cuatro sayajines quedaron satisfechos

-Vaya que delicioso almuerzo-comentaron los pequeños

-Cierto, estuvo delicioso,12 hambuergesas,17 hot-dogs,14 conos de nieve,8 algodones de azúcar,3 barras de chocolates,5 super-pizzas y 6 nachos no se comen todos los días-Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy un poco cansado-Dijo Trunks

-Que les parece si nos vamos de la feria…-

-Siii!-Decían los 2 sayajines

-Y nos vamos a comprar nuestros nuevos juguetes!-Dijo Goten emocionado, mientras que los otros dos sayajines caían de espalda

-¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN MAS JUGUETES TENIENDO YA MILLONES EN SU CASA PAR DE SABANDIJAS-Protesto Vegeta

-Porque hoy sale a la venta el nuevo videojuego sobre artes marciales y Goten y yo lo queremos jugar-Decía Trunks

-Si! Y además los juguetes que tenemos en casa son para niños chiquitos-Decía Goten con una cara de perrito

-Pero si ustedes siguen siendo niños pequeños-Dijo Goku

-Pero nuestros juguetes ya no nos divierten, así que queremos nuevos-Exigió Goten

-Además que les cuesta ir a comprar unos simples juguetes? Apenas son las 12:00 pm las tiendas ya han abierto desde hace un buen rato-Dijo Trunks

-Pero como piensan pagar todos esos juguetes chiquillos insolentes! Si todo el dinero que nos dio el inútil hijo de Kakarotto se lo gastaron todo en su comida-Dijo Vegeta

-Querrás decir nos lo gastamos, porqué que yo me acuerde tu también comiste o no papa?-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara

-Bueno, para esto tenemos esto!-Dijo Goten sacando dinero de su bolsillo

-De donde sacaron eso!?-Pregunto Goku asombrado

-Bueno veras papá…-

*Flashback*

_-Disculpe me da 12 hamburguesas y 17 hot-dogs por favor-Dijo inocentemente Goten_

_-Pe..pe..pero acaso tienes el suficiente dinero para pagarme?-Pregunto el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador_

_-Si aquí lo tenemos-Dijo Trunks levantando el dinero_

_-Oh,entonces qué tal si me dan el dinero y…-_

_-Mejor díganos cuanto va a ser y de allí le damos el dinero-Dijo Trunks bajando el dinero y abrazándolo_

_-Ash,esta bien enseguida vuelvo-_

_-Bah,tipos como esos se aprovechan de que somos niños y piensan que somos muy ingenuos como para caer en esa vieja trampa ¿No crees Goten?_

_-Es cierto, pero ellos no se dan cuenta de que ustedes son muy listos-Dijo Videl_

_-Hola Videl!-Dijo alegre Goten_

_-Hola-contesto_

_-No se supone que tu y Gohan estarían en …ya sabes-Dijo sonrojado Trunks_

_-Eh,pues bueno,esque queríamos algo para botana ¡Si eso! Queríamos algo para botana-Dijo sonrojada Videl_

_-Oh-Dijo Trunks_

_-Y ustedes que hacen?-Pregunto Videl para cambiar de conversación_

_-Primero vamos a comer algo y de allí iremos a comprar muchos juguetes!-Dijo emocionado Goten_

_Saltando como rana sobre su amigo_

_-Vaya pero ¿Con que dinero?-_

_-O.o…-Los dos mini-sayajines se quedaron sorprendidos, al parecer no habían pensado en eso_

_-Es cierto no tenemos dinero-Dijo Goten deprimido sentándose en el suelo_

_-Animo Goten, recuerda que aun tenemos nuestro dinero ahorrado!-Dijo Trunks feliz_

_-No yo me lo gaste en una emergencia que ocupaba Gohan para una cita con Videl-_

_Al escuchar eso Videl se enternecio,la verdad es que no sabía que Goten le había ayudado a Gohan para salir en una cita con ella_

_-Pero tu eres rico y puedes comprar todos los juguetes que quieras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio yo tardaría un año entero para poder juntar la mitad de dinero-Dijo Goten con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Ay Goten no llores-Dijo Videl secando las lagrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Goten_

_-Sabes que, por ser tan lindo y ayudar a tu hermano para que pudiera salir conmigo en una cita,te regalo esto para que compres todos tus juguetes-Dijo Videl dándole dinero a Goten_

_-En..Enserio *snif*-Dijo Goten dirigiendo su mirada a Videl_

_-Si claro que si toma es tuyo-Dijo Videl entregándole el dinero_

_-Gracias Videl!-Dijo Goten lanzándose a Videl para darle un fuerte abrazo_

_-Gracias a ti Goten-Dijo Videl en el oído de Goten y correspondiendo a su abrazo_

_-Videl! –Se escuchaba a lo lejos_

_-Ya me tengo que ir,pero si necesitas mas solo avísame-Dijo Videl dándole un tierno beso en el cachete de Goten_

_-Adiós los veo luego!-Dijo despidiéndose y alejándose poco a poco_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-…Y bueno eso fue lo que paso-Dijo Goten un poco sonrojado

-Arg,mocosos ,ya que-Dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

Ya en la ciudad…

-Miren es allí!-Dijo Trunks señalando un establecimiento de videojuegos

-Vamos-Dijo Goten arrastrando a su papá al igual que Trunks a Vegeta

-Ya suéltame mocoso puedo caminar por mi mismo-Dijo Vegeta quitándose la mano de Trunks

-Pues camina! Rápido!-Dijo Trunks corriendo

-Ve y adelántate Goten-Dijo Goku quitando la mano cuidadosamente de Goten

-Esta bien pero mas les vale que estén ayi o si no…-Amenazo Goten

-Si ya sabemos mocoso ahora lárgate-Dijo Vegeta,mientras veía a los dos chiquillos que corrían hacia la puerta

-Y tengo que hacer todo esto por tu culpa Kakarotto-Dijo cruzado de brazos

-Vamos Vegeta, no es tan malo como pensé,además,es muy bonito pasar un tiempo libre fuera de los entrenamientos y estar con nuestros hijos no crees?-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-Ump,es la primera cosa coherente que te escucho decir,pero aun así NO-Dijo frio

-Hay vamos no seas amargado!-Dijo Goku haciendo caras tontas a Vegeta para que se riera

-Amargado! Amargadooo!-Decía Goku en tono de canción y bueno… aun seguía haciendo esas caras ridículas,hasta que choco con un poste de luz

-Ja!Eso te pasa por idiota-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-Pero por lo menos ya te hice reír, Así que yo gano!-Dijo Goku levantándose y sobándose la cabeza del fuerte golpe que se llevó por despistado

-Ump,yo no sonreí-Dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos y entrando a la tienda

-Pero claro que si! Si te acabo de miraaaaaaaar!-Dijo Goku mientras caía en un pequeño agujero al igual que Vegeta

-Kakarotto esto es tu culpaaaa!-

**¿Que les parece les gusto? Si les gusto porfas dejen sus reviews,si no les gusto dejen sus reviews! Acepto de todo! (De los errores se aprenden :D) Mañana o pasado mañana (19/07/13 o 20/07/13) pasen por aquí y ya estará el capitulo (bueno eso pienso) Los veo el siguiente capitulo! **

**Besos y abrazos de mi! ^_^**


	6. La Jugueteria

**Hola! Ya llegue! Aquí les traigo otro episodio espero y les guste!**

**PD:Les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! :') Dejen sus reviews! **

-Kakarotto esto es tu culpaaaa!-Gritaba Vegeta al mismo tiempo que ahorcaba a Goku

-Ahh!-Gritaban los dos sayajines

*Pump*

-Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay-Decia Goku

-Que duro esta el suelo!-Dijo Goku sobándose su trasero

-Ya cállate! No te quejes que yo también caí así-Dijo Vegeta levantándose

-Pero me duele!-Dijo Goku

-Arg pareces niño chiquito!-Dijo Vegeta

_-Bienvenidos a la Juguetería Create Play,aquí podrán encontrar una variedad de juegos las cuales podrán jugar y comprar, tenemos como nuestra atracción principal crear tu propio juego, con tus propias reglas, si tu juego es calificado como el mejor, tendrás el privilegio de que tu juego sea sacado a la venta dentro de un mes, así que juega y crea amiguito!-_Decía una voz femenina, mientras se prendían las luces y dejaban ver una puerta de cristal la cual nuestros dos sayajines abrieron

-Vaya pero que explicación mas infantil-Dijo Vegeta saliendo de lo que era una pequeña habitación al mismo tiempo que Goku

-Vaya se ven muy divertidas esas lucecitas no crees?-Decía inocentemente Goku mientras miraba a un niño jugando un videojuego en una maquina

-Bah,eso es basura humana-Decía Vegeta mientras caminaba en busca de los dos niños

-Espera Vegeta!-Dijo Goku corriendo hacia donde estaba Vegeta

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de allí

-Pero mira que genial videojuego, hay que comprarlo Trunks!-Dijo Goten mientras miraba como un niño jugaba un videojuego llamado `The King Supreme'

-No lo se Goten, tal vez, mejor vamos a ver otros-Dijo Trunks caminando hacia enfrente

-Espera!-Dijo Goten

Volviendo con nuestros 2 sayajines perdidos…

-Hay estos mocosos! GOTEN TRUNKS! CHIQUILLOS DEL DEMONIO SALGAN DE DONDE ESTEN!-Grito Vegeta ya muy irritado y con los puños cerrados

-Vegeta,no hay necesidad de gritar,solo basta con llamarlos asi: GOTEN TRUNKS PORFAVOR VENGAN!-Grito Goku

-Lo vez Vegeta? Yo no hice tanto escandalo como tu-Dijo victorioso

-CALLATE QUE TU HICISTE LO MISMO IDIOTA!-Grito Vegeta,el cual era agarrado por dos policías que cuidaban allí

-Señor por favor acompañenos-Decia uno mientras lo arrastraban

-SUELTENME SABANDIJAS DE CLASE BAJA! NADIE TIENE EL DERECHO PARA TOCAR AL GUERRERO MAS FUERTE ¡EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN!-Grito Vegeta mientras se convertía en Super Sayajin y aventaba a los dos policías dejándolos estampados en las paredes.

En ese instante,se escuchaban pequeños chillidos,los cuales se hicieron mas fuertes,haciendo un enorme llanto de parte de los niños

-CALLENSE MOCOSOS! DEMASIADO TENGO CON DOS COMO PARA QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LLOREN!-Dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta tranquilízate vas a hacer que lloren mas!-Le decía Goku

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO! USTEDES MOCOSOS SI NO SE CALLAN LES VA A PASAR LOS MISMO QUE A ESOS IDIOTAS!-Gritaba Vegeta señalando a los dos policías,mientras aparecían los dos pequeños sayajines y veían de frente a sus respectivos padres,con un videojuego en las manos

-Hola papá! Mira ya tenemos el videojuego!-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Go… Goten-Dijo Trunks en shock

-Que pasa Trunks?-Dijo Goten mirándolo

-CORRE!-Grito Trunks mientras salían de allí y eran perseguidos por Vegeta

-VENGAN ACA PEQUEÑAS SABANDIJAS ASQUEROSAS! NO LER HARE NADA MAS QUE TORTURARLOS Y DESPEDASAR SUS PEQUEÑOS E INUTILES CUERPOS!-Decia Vegeta mientras perseguia a Goten y Trunks,hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de un Super Sayajin,Goku.

-ALTO VEGETA!-Dijo Goku mientras detenia a Vegeta

-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO O TE JURO QUE A TI TAMBIEN TE EXTERMINO!-Grito Vegeta

-QUE ACASO NO MIRAS LO QUE TIENEN EN LAS MANOS!-Dijo Goku blanco,mientras se podía ver a dos figuras que hacían unas poses

-FUUSIIOON! HAA!-Gritaron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo que se convertían en uno y agarraban dos bolsas,una con sus videojuegos y otra con enormes y asquerosos gusanos que se retorcían junto con una enormes jeringas muy puntiagudas.

-HAAAA! PREPARENSE!-Grito Gotenks mientras perseguia a los dos sayajines

-CORRE VEGETA CORRE!-Grito Goku mientras corria y levantaba a Vegeta

-AHH!-Gritaban los dos sayajines mayores mientras veian esa habitación en donde habían llegado,esa era su salvación! Si tan solo llegaran y pudieran elevarse y salir de allí

-ADIOS SABANDIJAS!-Grito Vegeta mientras entraba al pequeño acensor,cerraba la puerta y se elebava

-NO VEGETA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ PORFAVOR!-Grito Goku mientras le pegaba al vidrio

-JAJAJA! ADIOS KAKAROTTO-Dijo Vegeta mientras desaparecia

-NO VEGETA NOOO!-Gritaba Goku hasta que se allo con un niño con una enorme sonrisa

-NO NIÑOS PORFAVOR NO! ODIO LAS INYECCIONES!-Decia Goku con lagrimas en los ojos

-Compermiso! Tenemos que atrapar a Vegeta!-Dijo Gotenks mientras saltaba arriba de Goku y entraba en el pequeño elevador

-Te esperamos en la capsula corporación! Lleva nuestros videojuegos porfavor!-Decia Gotenks con gusanos en las manos,mientras se elevaba y desaparecia.

-SIGO VIVO! GRACIAS DENDE! TE DEVO UNA!-Dijo Goku gritando al techo

-Pobre Vegeta,pero creo que merece una lección,bueno me ire a la capsula corporación-Dijo Goku agarrando los videojuegos y entraba al elevador el cual se elevaba

-AHH! QUE PASO AQUÍ!-Grito la voz femenina,mirando el desastre,las paredes rotas,los niños llorando,videojuegos rotos y mas!

-ESTOY ARRUINADA!-Grito la dama en rodillas

Mientras tanto con Vegeta…

-NO TE ATREVAS MOCOSO!-Gritaba el acorralado Vegeta en un callejón

-JAJAJA! VAMOS COME SOLO UNO!-Dijo Gotenks

-QUE ASCO! TE VOMITARE ENSIMA SI NO ME QUITAS A ESOS GUSANOS!-Gritaba Vegeta con enormes gotas de sudor

-VAMOS! SOLO UNO!-Dijo Gotenks mientras le metia 3 gusanos en la boca

-JAJAJA!TE DIJE QUE ESTABAN DELISIOSOS!-Dijo riendo a carcajadas,mientras Vegeta tubo que tragarse a los gusanos forzosamente

-Qu..que .. as..asco-Decia Vegeta mientras estaba mas azul que nunca y vomitaba ensima de Gotenks

-No no!-Decia el pequeño

Miercoles 5:00 pm

*Ding Dong*

-Ya voy!-Gritaba Goku

-Chicos ya llegaron!… Que les paso?!-Pregunto Goku

Nadie contesto y solo pasaron (Gotenks ya no estaba,solo estaba Goten y Trunks) dirijiendose al baño

-Oigan niños porque tienen esa cosa verde en la cabeza?-Pregunto Goku agarrando un poco de ese liquido y oliéndolo

-Guacala! Que feo guele!- Dijo Goku limpiándose el dedo y dirijiendose a Vegeta que estaba caminando

-Oye Vegeta tu también tienes pero alrededor de la boca, y tienes un liquido blanco en toda tu cara-Dijo Goku agarrando el liquido blanco

-Guacala! Parece baba de gusanos!-Dijo Goku limpiando su dedo

-Esperen…-Penso Goku en voz alta

_-Haber … Liquido verde+ baba de gusano= ¿?-Pensaba Goku_

-AHH! AHORA TODO ES OBVIO!-Dijo Goku en voz alta y llamando la atención de los tres

-Hicieron una pequeña fiesta con gelatinas de limón! A Goten y Trunks les callo ensima y se derritió! Y a Vegeta se le derritió en la boca! Y la baba de caracol no es de caracol es de Vegeta! AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO!-Dijo Goku mientras hacia que los demás calleran de espaldas

-Pero porque no me invitaron a la fiesta?!-Pregunto Goku

-Nada de eso tiene sentido señor Goku!-Dijo Trunks

-Lo que paso fue que Goten y yo hicimos que mi papá se comiera unos gusanos-

-y de allí nos empezó a vomitar a los dos-

-AAAHHH! Eso tiene mas sentido!-Dijo Goku

-Bueno Vegeta y que … Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku observando a todos lados

-Vegetaa!-Dijo Goku como si fuera una canción

-CALLATE YA KAKAROTTO! ESTOY EN EL BAÑO YA NO ME MOLESTES Y MEJOR PREAPRA ALGO DE COMER!-Exigio Vegeta

-Bueno…ya que mi papá ocupo este baño para bañarse…Goten y yo estaremos en el de abajo-Dijo Trunks

-Esta bien,preparare algo de comer-Dijo Goku mientras salía a la cocina

-NOO!-Gritaron los dos pequeños

-Que diga…no hay necesidad papá,en la mesa hay un poco de dinero que me dio Videl si quieres agarralo y ordena pizzas a domicilio ¿SI?-Pregunto nervioso

-Mmm…Esta bien!-Dijo Goku dirijiendose a la cocina

-Esta bien Goten y yo estaremos bañándonos-Dijo Trunks

-Ok,los veo en la cena-Grito Goku,ya que…bueno ya había llegado a la mesa

-Haber,haber… aquí esta el dinero!-Dijo Goku mientras agarraba el dinero (eso creo que es obvio)

-Pero como ordeno las pizzas?-Se pregunto Goku en voz alta

_-Por cierto papá las pizzas se ordenan con un teléfono ayi lo deje en la mesa junto con el numero-Grito Goten desde el baño_

-AH! Gracias hijo!-Dijo Goku

-Aquí esta … haber…-

-Hola?-Pregunto Goku tomando el artefacto

_-Buenas tardes,bienvenido a las pizzas fast ¿Qué desea ordenar?-Pregunto la otra voz que se encontraba en el teléfono_

-Guau! Como es que se puede escuchar su voz aquí?!-Pregunto asombrado Goku

_-Disculpe señor pero ¿Cuál es orden?-Pregunto la otra voz_

-Ah! Es cierto, quiero pizzas!-Dijo Goku

-Si señor eso ya lo sabemos pero que paquete? El familiar? El mediano? O acaso quiere nuestra promoción de…-

-Mmm…eso se escuha muy complicado… MAMÁ DE BULMA!-Grito Goku dejando casi sordo al señor que hablaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Que paso Goky?-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Quiero comer pizzas al igual que todos…pero no se que decir me puede ayudar? Esque no entiendo nada de lo que me dice esa vocesita en el teléfono-Dijo Goku

-Oh claro querido! Prestamelo poquito-Dijo la Sra. Briefs tomando el teléfono

-Hola…quisiera ordenar 20 Super-pizzas,9 Super-sodas y ah! 6 Super-helados-

-¿Qué? Claro que no es una broma,puede enviarlos a la corporación capsula…ok…menos de 1 hora…Adios-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Listo Goky,la comida vendrá en menos de una hora-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Gracias,pero no le dijo cuanto dinero debo darle?-Pregunto Goku

-No te preocupes Goky,yo invito-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Gracias!-Dijo Goku

-Pero…dile a Veggi que me de un besito-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

_-YA LE DIJE QUE NO LE VOY A DAR NADA VIEJA BRUJA!-Grito Vegeta desde el baño_

-No se preocupe,si quiere yo se lo doy-Dijo Goku dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Oh,Bueno nos vemos mas tarde Goky, Adios!-Dijo feliz la Sra. Briefs

-Adios!-Dijo Goku

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,mañana o pasado mañana subo el siguiente,ese se tratara de la playa,espero y les gusto! Adios!**


	7. LA FOTO! SALVA LA FOTO!

**Disculpen por la tardanza! Pero aquí les traigo su capitulo!**

**Por cierto,este capitulo va a tener muchas faltas de ortografías ya que lo quería terminar para ustedes! Y aquí esta!**

45 minutos despues...

-Buenas tardes señorita Briefs,sus pizzas han llegado-Dijo un hombre afuera de la corporacion

-Oh,muchachos ya llego la pizza-Dijo la Sra. Briefs recibiendo las pizzas y pagando por ellas

-Comidaa!-Grito Goku bajando al igual que Goten y Trunks

-Comida!-Dijo Goku admirando aquella montaña llena de pizzas

-Espera Goku,Goten y Trunks ya han desocupado el baño,bañate y de alli comes te parece?-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Esta bien-Dijo Goku dirigiéndose al baño

-Nosotros ya podemos comer,verdad abuela?-Pregunto Trunks

-Oh,claro que si niños,pero le tienen que dejar comida a sus padres entendido?-Dijo la Sra. Briefs

-Entendido!-Dijieron los dos pequeños,empezando a comer

10 minutos después

-Quítate Kakarotto! Yo ya quiero comer-Dijo Vegeta empujando a Goku

-Vegeta! Yo tengo mas hambre!-Decia Goku corriendo a la cocina a donde encontró a Vegeta en shock

-Vegeta pero que te pa…-Dijo Goku al ver a semejantes chiquillos tumbados en cajas de pizzas vacias

-Hola papá! *Eructo* Jajaja perdón!-Dijo Goten

-Las pizzas estaban deliciosas!-Dijo Trunks

-SE COMIERON TODA LA COMIDA!-Grito Goku

-Sii! Estaba deliciosa!-Dijo Goten

-LOS MATARE SABANDIJAS ASQUEROSAS!-Grito Vegeta correteando a los dos pequeños por toda la casa,mientras que Goku trataba de detenerlo.

-Espera Vegeta no es para tanto!-Decia Goku

En medio de toda esa persecución,empieza a sonar el teléfono de la corporación,el cual Trunks toma rápidamente y contesta.

_-Bueno?-_Al escuchar esa voz,era como un angel divino para Trunks! Era su salvación! No era nada mas y nada menos que Bulma,su madre a la que tanto adoraba!

-Hola mamá llamas en el preciso momento-Dijo Trunks,haciendo llamar la atención de su padre y de su amigo

_-Asi,porque mi niño?Espera lo voy a poner en alta voz porque Milk también quiere saludar a Goten-Dijo Bulma_

-Ok mamá yo también-Dijo Trunks apretando un pequeño boton

-Ah bueno te decía,que llamabas en el momento preciso porque mi papá y el señor Goku nos quieren matar a Goten y ami-Dijo Trunks observando a los dos mencionados

_-Que?! Goku te juro que si tocas un solo pelo de mi pequeño Goten te dejare sin comer por un año-Se escucho la voz de Milk enojada__  
_  
-Pe…pero Milk,yo solo estaba deteniendo a Vegeta el es el que los quería matar!-Se excuso Goku,acercándose al telefono

_-Vegeta si tu eres el responsable de esto de desconectare la cámara de gravedad y pasaras tiempo de calidad con mi madre ¿Me has entendido?-Amenazo Bulma__  
_  
-Arg, pero si esos dos insectos se comieron toda mi comida!-Grito Vegeta desde donde estaba

-Tambien la mia!-Dijo Goku

-Pero mamá,tia Bulma,teníamos demasiada hambre!-Dijo Goten

-Si Goten tiene razón! Teniamos mucha hambre!-Dijo Trunks

_-Oh mis niños! Les creemos!-Dijieron las dos madres en coro_

-Pero!-Dijieron los dos sayajines mayores

_-Pero nada Vegeta! O les dan mas comida a nuestros bebes…-Dijo Bulma_

-_O los dejaremos sin comida a ustedes dos-Termino Milk__- ¡¿Entendido?!-Dijieron las dos madres_

-Pues saben que! Ya no nos importa la comida!-Grito Vegeta

-Vegeta no digas eso! Yo si tengo hambre!-Dijo Goku alterado

-Me importa poco Kakarotto!-Grito Vegeta

_-Entonces tu estaras una temporada entera con mi madre!-Dijo Bulma_

-No importa tia Bulma,nosotros tenemos una foto que les pueda interesar-Dijo Goten y siendo callado por una mano al igual que Trunks,pues era Vegeta

-No es cierto! Nada de lo que les dijo es cierto!-Dijo Goku alterado

_-Solo les diremos una cosa-Dijo Milk_

_-Les hacen algo a nuestros bebes y sufrirán las consecuencias!-Dijieron en coro__-Y acortaremos esto asi que volvemos en dos días! ADIOS!-Dijo enojada Bulma y colgando el teléfono_

Trunks pateo a su padre en el estomago,lo que hizo que lo soltara a el y a su amigo

-Ya escucharon! Si nos hacen algo les ira muy mal!-Dijo Goten

-MO..CO..SOS COMO LOS ODIOS-Decia Vegeta entre dientes

-Jajaja! No nos pueden hacer nada!-Dijo Trunks

-PERO Y NUESTRA COMIDA!-Pregunto Goku

-aya hay sartenes,platos y comida,pueden prepararse algo-Dijo Trunks señalando cada cosa

-Bueno,ya que-Dijo Goku empezando a cocinar

-Bueno,ustedes coman y nosotros dormiremos-Dijo Goten subiendo las escaleras al igual que Trunks

-Buena noches!-Gritaron los dos pequeños

Despues de que Vegeta y Goku comieran enfadados,se dirijieron a sus respectivos cuarto mientras Trunks y Goten dormian...O no?

-Entonces tu a mi papá y yo a tu papá ok?-Dijo Trunks

-Esta bien-Dijo Goten

-Vamos-Dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitacion y dirijiendose a la habitacion de sus padres

30 minutos despues de haber echo tantas cosas a sus padres se dirijieron a su habitacion para poder dormir.

-Listo,ya podremos dormir,vamonos.-Dijo Trunks,pero antes de que pudieran irse,sintieron que alguien se levanto de la cama.

-Co..mi..da-Decia un Goku sonambulo y hambriento dirijiendose a la puerta,donde se encontraban Goten y Trunks

-Y ahora que hacemos?!-Susurro Goten alterado quitandose del camino para que su padre pasara y no los descubriera

-Al parecer tu papá es sonambulo Goten-Dijo Trunks

-Que es sonambulo?-Pregunto Goten lo que hizo que Trunks callera al estilo anime

-Hay ya callate! Mejor vamos a asegurarnos de que tu padre no se levante y pueda descubrirnos!- Dijo Trunks siguiendo a Goku

-Ñam,Ñam,Co..mi..da-Decia Goku

-Creo que si le damos algo de comer,ya se va a dormir-Dijo Goten

-Entonces vamos-Dijo Trunks bajando las escaleras y dirijiendose a la cocina,donde habia unas galletas y leche haber si eso podia llenarlo.

-Listo y ahora como le hacemos para que se lo coma?-Pregunto Goten

-Pues..mira alli viene vamos a ver si se lo come-Dijo Trunks ocultandose entre la basura al igual que Goten

-Co..mi..da-Decia Goku dirijiendose a las galletas

-mira parece que si va a funcionar!-Dijo Goten,mirando como su padre metia la mano en la leche caliente,pero al parecer estaba muy caliente.

-Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay!-Dijo Goku brincando y despertando

-AUCH!ESO ME DOLIO!-Dijo Goku sobandose la cabeza y miramdo su mano llena de leche

-COMIDA!-Dijo Goku comiendo las galletas y la leche

-Vaya era muy poquito,pero bueno mejor me voy a dormir-Dijo Goku dirijiendose a su cuarto sin darse cuenta las maldades que le habian echo en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente...

-NIÑOS!-Gritaron los dos sayajines,mirandose mutuamente,era muy gracioso! Goku tenia dos circulos en sus mejillas y pintado de blanco. Mientras que Vegeta tenia la cara cubierta de baba lo que hizo que su pintura se desvaneciera,el tenia un lindo maquillaje como su esposa,excepto el labial que se le habia escurrido todo y estaba mal delineado.

-MOCOSOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR LES DARE UNA PALIZA QUE JAMAS OLVIDARAN!-Grito Vegeta buscando desesperadamente a los niños pero en cambio solo encontro un enorme desayuno para dos personas.

-Ah,ya se despertaron-Dijo Trunks entrando a la casa junto con Goten

-Donde estaban?-Pregunto Goku

-Fuimos al parque-Dijo Goten

-QUIEN DEMONIOS NOS HIZO ESTO?!-Pregunto Vegeta con ganas de matarlos a los pequeños

-Buen maquillaje-Dijo Goten,disfrazando sus enormes risas por una cara seria al igual que Trunks.

-COMO QUE BUEN MAQUILLAJE?!-Dijo Vegeta

-Pues si,no sabemos quien se los hizo-Dijo Trunks,mientras veia como su amigo se empezaba a reirse como loco.

-Shh! Callate Goten!-Dijo Trunks llevandose a su amigo a las escaleras

-JAJAJAJA! ESQUE NO PUEDO! JAJAJA!-Decia Goten sujetandose su barriga

-SHH!CALLATE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!-Decia Trunks,pero al parecer no se pudo resistir mas y empezo a reirse

-JAJAJA VEZ LO QUE CAUSAS GOTEN! JAJAJA!-Decia Trunks sujetandose la panza

-De qwe se wien wocoskos-Dijo Vegeta con la boca llena

-De nada papá!-Grito Trunks

-Mwas lwes wale-Dijo Vegeta

5 minutos después

-Bueno ya que se comieron toda la comida…-Dijo Trunks

-Trunks y yo ya estamos listos para ir a la playa-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-Que?!-Dijieron los dos sayajines mayores

-NOSOTROS NO IREMOS A ESE LUGAR TAN VULGAR-Grito Vegeta

-Pues ni modo! O acaso…-

-Quieren que esta foto sea mostrada…-Dijo Goku

-a toda la ciudad?-Termino Vegeta

-Oigan ese es mi línea!-Dijo Trunks

-Argg,vayan ustedes-Dijo Vegeta

-Nop,necesitamos dos adultos,porque en esta foto están dos adultos que no?-Pregunto Goten con una foto,la cual Vegeta tomo y la quemo

-PE…PERO!-Dijo Trunks

-JA! AHORA YA NO VAMOS A NINGUNA PARTE INSECTOS!-

**Y ahora que va a pasar?! Como le haran Trunks y Goten como para que Vegeta no los mate?!Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball… Oh es cierto! Jaja esto no es un capitulo de Dragon Ball Z Jaja! Bueno y para dejarlos con mas suspenso esta vez tardare mas tiempo! Muajaja!, No no es cierto! Si me voy a tardar pero como 4 Días porque voy a traer 2 capitulos Oki? Los veo en los siguientes capítulos!**

**PD:Se acuerdan de Bulma y Milk que se fueron de vacaciones?! (Sip,yo tampoco me acordaba XD) Bueno uno de los capítulos se va a tratar de eso,lo que hicieron los 2 días de vacaciones OK? Les recomiendo leerlo ya que va a traer pequeños adelantos! Ya el segundo capitulo si se va a tratar de lo que paso con esos pequeños Ok? Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	8. La preocupación de Milk y Bulma

**Hola! De casualidad no se preguntaron que paso con Milk y Bulma todo ese tiempo en el que los sayajines estaban en sus locuras?… (Yo tampoco XD) Bueno este es un extra para que sepan que paso con Bulma y Milk, si no lo quieren leer no va a cambiar nada, no afecta la historia, solo para que sepan que paso con ellas Ok? Si no lo quieren leer no me maten! Pueden pasarse al siguiente capítulo, no afecta nada la historia! Bueno aquí se los dejo :D**

**-** Mientras tanto en el auto de Bulma…

-Oye Bulma, porque ahora te pidieron una semana? ¿Es mucho tiempo para unos papelitos y ya, no crees?-Decía Milk

-Claro que no me pidieron una semana Milk! Solo es de tres días pero se me ocurrió tener una pequeñas vacaciones contigo-Dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras conducía

-Tú crees que estén bien toda una semana?-Pregunto Milk

-…-

-JAJAJA!Una semana! JAJAJA-Carcajeaban las dos 'señoritas'

Ya una vez en la ciudad después de firmar los papeles

**-**Vaya pero que difícil ha sido estos tres días-Dijo Bulma sentándose en la cama

-Ah,ya no te preocupes Bulma esos 3 días de pesadilla ya han pasado-Dijo Milk acomodándose en su cama

-Es cierto, desde ahora podremos disfrutar estos 4 dias,pero..me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos?

-Oye Bulma que te parece si llamamos a los muchachos y de allí descansamos un poco te parece?-Dijo Milk

-Está bien-Dijo Bulma agarrando un teléfono y marcando al número de la corporación

-Bueno?-

_-Hola mamá llamas en el preciso momento-Dijo Trunks_

-Así porque mi niño? Espera lo voy a poner en alta voz porque Milk también quiere saludar a Goten-Dijo Bulma apretando un pequeño botón

-Ok mamá yo también-Dijo Trunks

_-Ah bueno te decía, que llamabas en el momento preciso porque mi papá y el señor Goku nos quieren matar a Goten y a mí-Dijo Trunks_

-Que?! Goku te juro que si tocas un solo pelo de mi pequeño Goten te dejare sin comer por un año-Dijo Milk

_-Pe…pero Milk, yo solo estaba deteniendo a Vegeta él es el que los quería matar!-Se excusó Goku_

-Vegeta si tú eres el responsable de esto de desconectare la cámara de gravedad y pasaras tiempo de calidad con mi madre ¿Me has entendido?-Amenazo Bulma

_-Arg, pero si esos dos insectos se comieron toda mi comida!-Grito Vegeta_

_-También la mía!-Dijo Goku_

_-Pero mamá, tía Bulma, teníamos demasiada hambre!-Dijo Goten _

_-Si Goten tiene razón! Teníamos mucha hambre!-Dijo Trunks_

-Oh mis niños! Les creemos!-Dijeron las dos madres en coro

_-Pero!-Dijeron los dos sayajines mayores_

-Pero nada Vegeta! O les dan más comida a nuestros bebes…-Dijo Bulma

-O los dejaremos sin comida a ustedes dos-Termino Milk

- ¡¿Entendido?!-Dijeron las dos madres

_-Pues saben que! Ya no nos importa la comida!-Grito Vegeta_

_-Vegeta no digas eso! Yo si tengo hambre!-Dijo Goku_

_-Me importa poco Kakarotto!-Grito Vegeta_

-Entonces tu estarás una temporada entera con mi madre!-Dijo Bulma

_-No importa tía Bulma, nosotros tenemos una foto que les pueda interesar-Dijo Goten, pero no se pudo escuchar mas ya que alguien le había quitado el teléfono _

_-No es cierto! Nada de lo que les dijo es cierto!-Dijo Goku alterado_

-Solo les diremos una cosa-Dijo Milk

-Les hacen algo a nuestros bebes y sufrirán las consecuencias!-Dijeron en coro

-Y acortaremos esto así que volvemos en dos días! ADIOS!-Dijo enojada Bulma y colgando el teléfono

-Me parece muy buena tu decisión Bulma-Dijo Milk acostándose en su cama

-Si pero me preocupa que el salvaje de Vegeta o Goku les hagan algo a nuestros pequeños-Dijo Bulma acobijándose

-Bueno por Goku no te preocupes a el lo tengo controlado con la comida y Vegeta no creo que se atreva porque todos sabemos que no le gusta estar con su suegra, así que despreocúpate por el momento, mañana nos preocupamos ok?-Dijo Milk

-Está bien, Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Jueves 9:00 pm

-Buenos Días Milk!-Dijo Bulma al ver que su compañera estaba cocinando algo

-Buenos días Bulma! Lista para ir de compras hoy?-Pregunto Feliz Milk

-Claro que si, estoy ansiosa!-Dijo Bulma

-Aquí esta tu desayuno-Dijo Milk poniendo su plato en la mesa

-Gracias Milk, pero no debiste pudimos haber ordenado algo-Dijo Bulma empezando a comer

-Oh, es que ya estoy acostumbrada a cocinar-Dijo Milk sentándose a comer su desayuno

45 minutos después…

-Gracias Milk iré a bañarme y de allí nos vamos al centro comercial-Dijo Bulma

-Ok yo estaré bañándome en el baño que está aquí alado-Dijo Milk

Después de bañarse y estar muy bien arregladas, se dirigieron al centro comercial

-Vaya esto esta enorme!-Dijo Milk mirando el enorme lugar

-Milk para mi este es el centro comercial más pequeño del mundo, he visto mejores-presumió la peli-azul

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a aquella tienda de ropa!-Dijo Milk señalando una hermosa tienda con vestidos y blusas

1 hora después…

Compraron de todo! Blusas, Shorts, Vestidos, Pantalones, Etc… Bueno esa era Bulma, Milk solo compro sus típicos vestidos pero de diferentes colores. Después de haber comprado montañas de ropa, se dirigieron a una joyería

-Que hermosa ropa la que compramos no lo crees Bulma?-Pregunto Milk

-Si pero…- Dijo Bulma al ser interrumpida por su ruidoso teléfono

-Oh espera, contestaré-Dijo Bulma contestando

_-Hola mamá, dime que le hicieras a papá si nos quisiera matar a Goten y ami,oh! También pregúntale a mi tía Milk, pero que haría si mi tío Goku nos matara?-Pregunto malévolamente un pequeño Trunks_

-QUE QUE?!-Dijo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que llamaba la atención de toda la gente

-Dile que si les hace algo juro que lo dejare sin comida, lo entregare a mi madre de por vida y le diré que lo deje encerrado en una habitación repleta de gusanos!-Dijo Bulma entre dientes

-Que pasa Bulma?-Dijo Milk bajándose de las escaleras mecánicas al igual que Bulma para dirigirse a la joyería

-Milk, dile a Trunks lo que le harías a Goku si quisiera matar a Goten y a mi pequeño-Dijo Bulma poniendo en alta voz su teléfono

_-Tía Milk, le aviso que el teléfono está en alta voz así que palabras sutiles o comprensibles que mi tío Goku y Goten puedan entender por favor-Dijo Trunks _

-Oh claro que va a entender mis palabras!-Dijo Milk enojada

-GOKU,SI LE HACES ALGO A MI GOTEN TE DEJARE SIN COMIDA DE POR VIDA Y SIN ENTRENAMIENTO Y TE TENDRE AMARRADO A UNA SILLA PARA QUE TRABAJES DESDE CASA Y NOS DES UN POCO DE DINERO ME HAS ENTENDIDO!?-Dijo Milk harta

_-Sin…sin comida?-Pregunto Goku_

_-Ups! Mamá al parecer lo espantaste tanto que se desmayo al igual que mi tio Vegeta-Dijo Goten_

-Pues se lo merecía-Dijo Milk enfadada

_-Bueno…Gracias mamá! Gracias tía Bulma!-Dijo Goten alegre_

-Adiós niños diviértanse!-dijeron las dos madres en coro y en un tono mas alegre

-Vaya, pero que desastrosos son Goku y Vegeta-Dijo Bulma guardando su teléfono en su linda bolsa de lentejuelas

-Ni que lo digas ja!-Dijo Milk entrando a la joyería

Jueves 7:16 pm

-Ay! Pero que fantástico día!-Dijo Bulma entrando a la enorme habitación del hotel donde se hospedaron

-Hay que fastidio-Dijo Milk dejando sus compras en el piso y dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraban sus camas para poder descansar

-Que? Acaso no te gusto ir de compras Milk?-Pregunto Bulma siguiendo a Milk para…bueno también para descansar

-Si! Claro que si! Lo que pasa es que ya estoy muy cansada.-Explico Milk mientras se ponía una bata morada para poder descansar en su cama

-Bueno, eso espero ¿Qué te parece si vemos la película que compramos?-Dijo Bulma mientras se ponía su cómoda pijama rosa

-¿Cuál de todas?-Pregunto Milk con una sonrisa en la cara

-La de 'Romance en verano' que te parece? Es una película muy romántica!-Dijo Bulma suspirando

-Me parece bien! Voy a hacer unas palomitas mientras tu pones la película te parece?-Dijo Milk dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Está bien-Dijo Bulma sacando la película de su paquete

Después de terminar de ver la película 'Romance en verano' las dos amas de casa terminaron dormidas en sus camas, llenas de palomitas y cubiertas de maquillaje, ya que les pareció una divertida idea jugar a pintar la cara de la compañera que primero se duerma, aunque si les pareció algo infantil, pero bueno fue una linda noche de amigas, la cual las dos amas de casa se divirtieron mucho.

Viernes 11:00

-Ñam,Ñam…pero.. que hora es…. Las 11:00! Que tarde! Milk ya levántate!-Dijo Bulma sacudiendo a su compañera

-Que..que que paso, porqué me despiertas Goku? Ya te dije que haya hay comida en la cocina…-Decía Milk aun dormida

-MILK YA LEVANTATE!-Grito Bulma levantando a su compañera al instante

-Que!?-Dijo Milk sorprendida

-Ya son las 11:00! Levántate es tardísimo! Recuerda que tenemos una comida programada este día-Dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al baño para poder…bañarse

-Las 11:00!Es tardísimo tenemos una hora nada mas!-Dijo Milk levantándose y dirigiéndose al otro baño que se encontraba abajo

Las dos madres se apresuraron, comieron tan rápido como lo hacen sus esposos cada mañana, sé peinaron, se bañaron, comieron, se arreglaron en tan solo 30 Minutos!

-Listo! Ya estamos listas-Dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta y lanzando una capsula para poder irse en auto

-Vamos!-Dijo Milk subiendo al auto junto con Bulma

Estaban frente a un hermoso establecimiento, el restaurante mas famoso del país, donde ellas estaban esperando comer allí hace años.

-Corre Bulma corre! O nos van a ganar las mesas-Dijo Milk jalando a su amiga del brazo mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían

-Buenas tardes, nombres?-Pregunto un hombre en la entrada con un elegante smoking

-Bul…ma Briefs y Milk…-Dijo Bulma muy cansada

-Perdón pero llegaron tarde, ya no hay más mesas-Dijo el hombre sin voltearlas a ver (mintió)

-QUE?!-Dijeron Bulma y Milk

-OIGA SABE DESDE CUANDO HEMOS ESPERADO COMER AQUÍ!-Dijo enfadada Milk la cual hizo retrocedes al elegante hombre

-No…no disculpe!-Tartamudeo

-PUES FIJESE QUE YO SOY LA HIJA DEL FAMOSO INVENTOR BRIEFS! ASI QUE O NOS DEJA PASAR A MI AMIGA Y AMI O PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-Dijo Bulma poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-Claro! Claro pasen por favor!-Dijo nervioso

-Ump-Dijieron las dos damas al entrar

-Vaya!-Dijeron Bulma y Milk al ver el enorme lugar, tenía unas paredes de un lindo color dorado junto con mesas blancas, todo era muy hermoso, así que empezaron a buscar su mesa ya que no habían llegado para admirar el lugar

-Ahí esta!-Dijo Bulma señalando la mesa vacía que decía Bulma y Milk

-Vamos-Dijo Milk mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la mesa

Las dos damas se sentaron y ordenaron su comida favorita…

-Ump-Dijo Milk para si misma

-Que pasa Milk?-Pregunto Bulma

-Ya van 1:30 desde que nos dijeron que iban a traer la comida-Dijo Milk mirando la pared

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, ten paciencia Milk recuerda que hay mas personas que también esperan su comida-Dijo Bulma mientras un hombre con smoking se acercó a la mesa

-Puedo saber cual es su orden señoritas-Dijo cortésmente

-Ya ordenamos gracias-Dijo Bulma

-Y cuanto tiempo llevan esperando-Pregunto aquel hombre

-Llevamos una hora y media-Dijo Milk enfadada

-Y quienes son ustedes señoritas-Pregunto

-Son Milk y Bulma Briefs-Contesto Bulma

-Disculpe pero…aquí no hay ninguna orden por Son Milk y Bulma Briefs-Dijo el hombre confundido

-QUE?!-Se levanto Milk llamando la atención de todos

-ASI QUE NOS HICIERON ESPERAR 1 HORA Y MEDIA PARA NADA!? QUE CLASE DE LUGAR TAN VULGAR ES ESTE!-Grito Milk enfadada

-NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!-Dijo Bulma recogiendo sus cosas al igual que Milk

-UMP!-Dijo Milk mientras salían por la enorme puerta

-Que lastima y yo que pensé que ese era un bonito lugar para comer-Dijo Milk desanimada mientras entraba al auto de nuevo

-Vamos Milk no te deprimas, ni que ese chef cocinara mejor y mas rápido que nosotras dos!-Dijo Bulma entrando al auto

-Es cierto! Nosotras somos mejores que ellos!-Dijo Milk con mas confianza

-Y a donde quieres ir?-Dijo Bulma arrancando el auto

-MMM…Te parece si vamos al cine?-Dijo Milk

-Si! Me parece una gran idea!-Dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al cine

Viernes 7:27

-Guau esas 3 películas estuvieron geniales no crees Bulma?-Dijo Milk comiendo palomitas

-Si estuvieron muy bien!-Dijo Bulma

-Quieres ver otra?-Dijo Milk

-No ya no Milk me duelen mis dos amigas por estar sentada durante un enorme tiempo-Dijo Bulma

-Jaja! Lo se yo también vamos a casa a empacar te parece?-Dijo Milk

-Esta bien, vamos ya de seguro no pudieron vivir estos 5 días sin nosotras-Dijo Bulma

Ya una vez dentro del hotel, Bulma y Milk prepararon sus maletas, ya eran las 9:30 cuando terminaron de empacar su ropa, la ropa que compraron, sus joyas, las joyas que compraron, su maquillaje, sus películas, bueno todo, ya se imaginaran todo lo que se llevaron. En fin ya estaban cansadas por el trabajo que les había costado empacar todo.

-Al fin! Esta es la última maleta-Dijo Milk poniendo la maleta en el piso

-Y mira…ya son las 9:34-Dijo Bulma

-Y…. tu que dices? Nos vamos ahorita o mañana en la mañana?-Pregunto Milk

-Horita-Respondió Bulma sin pensarlo

-Tu ve y entrega la llave además saca el auto de la capsula para meter las maletas, mientras yo llevo esto abajo para meterlo al auto ok?-Dijo Milk cargando 4 maletas

-Esta bien-Dijo Bulma

Después de haber metido todas las maletas en el carro y entregar la llave de la habitación partieron a su destino: Corporación Capsula

-Milk ve avisando a Vegeta y a Goku que ya llegaremos-Dijo Bulma mientras conducía

-Esta bien-Dijo Milk mientras marcaba a la Corporación Capsula

_-Bu..bueno?-Pregunto un Vegeta adormilado_

-Vegeta eres tu? Estabas dormido?-Pregunto Milk

_-Que?…No claro que no! …Malditos mocosos-Susurro_

-Bueno solo llamo para avisarles a ti y a Goku que ya estamos cerca de la Corporación Capsula-Dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa

_-Ahorita?! –Pregunto Vegeta en un tono preocupado_

-Si porque?-Pregunto Milk

_-No por nada!-Dijo Vegeta preocupado_

-Bueno solo les digo que queremos todo en orden, ya estamos en camino, Adiós!-Dijo Milk colgando el teléfono

En la Corporación Capsula…

Las dos amas de casa bajaron las maletas del auto, Bulma encapsulo el auto y se dirigieron a la puerta cada quien con sus maletas y al entras se encontraron con…

-Chicos ya llegamos!-Dijo Bulma entrando y quedando en Shock al igual que Milk

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-Preguntaron las dos señoritas

**Que les pareció?! Si les gusto dejen comentarios! Si no les gusto dejen comentarios!(Jeje de una u otra forma deben dejar comentarios) Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de Bulma y Milk terminado se darán cuenta que quedo aun mas emocionante(Eso pienso yo)Ya pueden pasar al siguiente episodio ese se trata de La playa y las tareas que deben hacer Goku y Vegeta y allí se acaba todo ****…Pero no se preocupen tengo un capitulo final muy emocionante! Ese lo subiré en 2 o tal vez 1 dia,no les afirmo nada, ese se tratara que paso con la foto años después ok?! Espero y lo lean porque en el siguiente episodios no acaba todo!**


	9. Milk y Bulma regresan!

**Hola! Aquí tienen su episodio!(Tiene muchas faltas de ortografías porque ya tenia muchas ganas de subirlo ok,no fue intensional ****)**

-JA! AHORA YA NO VAMOS A NINGUNA PARTE INSECTOS!-Dijo Vegeta victorioso

-A SI!?-Dijo Goten sacando otra fotografía de su bolsillo

-QUE!?-Dijo Vegeta en shock

-Jajaja! Gane yo! Trunks y yo sacamos miles de copias de estas fotos!-Dijo Goten victorioso

-En…enserio?-Dijo Trunks

-Claro que si no te acuerdas?-Dijo Goten

-ahh!-Dijo Trunks al haber recordado ese momento

-Pero? Vaya al parecer no eres tan tonto como pensé!-Dijo Trunks sorprendido

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Goten

-AH! No vale la pena…-Dijo Trunks agarrando sus cosas para ir a la playa

-Bueno nos vamos a la playa!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Pero nosotros no estamos listos-Dijo Goku

-Pues vayan a alistar todo!-Dijo Goten

-Pe..pe..pe-Dijo Vegeta aun en shock

-Vamos ya Vegeta-Dijo Goku dirijiendo a su amigo a preparar sus cosas (Vegeta:Ya te dije que no soy el amigo de Kakarotto! Vegitta:En esta historia yo soy la autora,asi que si,si eres el amigo de :Arg!)

22 minutos después…

-Apurense ya queremos ir a la playa!-Dijo Trunks

-Ya estamos listos!-Dijo Goku bajando con unos shorts naranjas al igual que su camisa la cual tenia el símbolo de la tortuga que tanto le gustaba,mientras Vegeta tenia unos shorts azules y una camisa gris.

-Al fin!-Dijo Goten levantándose y agarrando sus cosas

-Vegeta y la capsula con el auto?-Pregunto Goku

-Aquí la…-Dijo Vegeta mientras fue interrumpido por Trunks

-No iremos en auto! Goten y yo queremos ir volando!-Dijo Trunks

-Bah,esta bien insectos-Dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos

Y bueno asi fue los cuatro sayajines (y medio sayajines) salieron volando hacia la playa,donde aterrizaron en un lugar no tan llamativo,para que no se viera algo fuera de lo normal.

-Ya llegamos!-Dijo Goku sintiendo la arena en sus pies

-Vamos Goten!-Dijo Trunks mientras corria a un lugar que fuera cubierto por el sol,donde Vegeta y Goku los siguieron

-Aquí!-Dijo Goten

-Esta bien aquí-Dijo Goku

-Vamos Goten! Vamos a meternos en el agua!-Dijo Trunks feliz

-Ya voy!-Dijo Goten corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo,donde se aventaron al agua,levantando mucha agua

-Ven…vengan! El agu..a es..ta deli..ciosa!-Dijo Trunks temblando mientras llamaban a sus padres

-Sii! Veengaan-Dijo Goten temblando y apoyando a su amigo

-Jajaja!Me creen pasar por idiota! Esa agua esta helada yo no entrare ayi!-Dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos

-JAJA!-Reia Goku por ver a los dos niños temblando

-Lo que pasa es..que tie..nen miedo!-Dijeron temblando los dos semi-sayajines

-CLARO QUE NO!-Dijieron los dos sayajines saltando al agua

-Ya vi..eron mo..cosos Ja!-Dijo Vegeta temblando

-No..sotros no te..nemos miedo!-Dijo Goku temblando

-Y a los gu..nos y je..ringas que se encuentran de..bajo del agua-Dijo Trunks temblando y riendo

-QUE!?-Dijieron los dos sayajines blancos

-JAJAJA!-Reian a carcajadas los pequeños

-AH!Se quieren burlar del príncipe sayajin! Ya verán mocosos!-Dijo Vegeta habentandoles una buena cantidad de agua a los chiquillos

-JAJAJA!-Rio Vegeta mientras veía a los dos semi-sayajines con la boca llena de agua de mar

-Vegeta! Despues de to..do no eres un amargado!-Dijo Goku feliz aventándole una ola de agua a Vegeta

-JAJAJA! SE VEN MUY GRACIOSOS!-Dijo Goku riendo a carcajadas,mientras recibia miradas negativas de parte de los demás que lo veian con caras malévolas

-Que..que les pasa?-Dijo Goku nerviosos

-Ayi te va!-Dijieron los tres aventándole una enorme ola de agua

No!-Dijo Goku

-JAJAJAAJA!-Rieron todos al ver a Goku lleno de agua de mar y con un pez en su boca

Y asi estuvieron durante un buen tiempo jugando dentro del agua,hasta que Goku y Vegeta decidieran salir del agua para poder tomar un poco el sol y descansar.

-VAMOS VUELVAN!-Dijeron los dos pequeños mientras miraban como sus padres se asoleaban y descansaban

-PAPÁ!-Gritaban los dos chiquillos,hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus padres estaban completamente dormidos,asi que se les ocurrio ir a hacerles unas travesurillas

-El agua Goten,dame el agua!-Susurraba Trunks

-Ah! Si si aquí la tienes-Dijo Goten distraído

-Listo nuestra obra maestra esta lista Jajaja!-Decia Trunks

-Jajaja van a ser los mounstros de la playa,llenos de arena JAJAJA!-Dijo Goten

-Bueno,ya es hora de que se levanten-Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y les tiraron un balde de agua de mar en la cara haciendo que despertaran de inmediato

-DESPIERTEN! LEVANTENSE HOLGAZANES!-Dijieron Trunks y Goten haciendo que Vegeta y Goku se levantaran

-QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA!-Grito Vegeta enojado

-Vegeta…estas lleno de arena JAJAJA!-Empezo a reírse (Goku)

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTAS LLENO DE ARENA Y LODO-Dijo Vegeta

-JAJAJAJA!-Reian los dos chiquillos con las manos en su panza,mientras Vegeta los miraba con odio y una mirada que decía 'Corran si quieran vivir'

-Ump.. Vegeta?-Dijo Goku al ver a Vegeta super-enojado

-VENGAN ACA PAR DE MOCOSOS INGENUOS LOS MATARE CON MIS PROMIAS MANOS INSECTOS!-Grito Vegeta convertido en Super Sayajin y persiguiendo a los dos niños que ahora estaban mas que espantados

-NO NO! FUE SOLO UNA BROMA!-Gritaba Trunksmientras corria

-SI SOLO ERA UNA BROMA DE NIÑOS!-Decia Goten

-NADA DE BROMAS MOCOSOS ME LAS PAGARAN!-Dijo Vegeta enfuerecido mientras Goku lo detenia

-NO VEGETA NO SABES LO QUE HACES! DETENTE YA! NO ME HAGAS LASTIMARTE!-Decia Goku mientras sostenia a su amigo delos brazos

-SUELTAME MALDITO INSECTO NO ERES NADIE PARA DETENERME-Decia Vegeta,mientras Trunks y Goten agarraban sus cosas buscando algo desesperadamente

-RAPIDO GOTEN ENCUENTRALO!-Decia Trunks mientras sacaba todo

-ESO HAGO!ESO HAGO!-Repetia Goten mientras buscaba desesperadamente en la mochila

-YA LO ENCONTRE!-DijoTrunks agarrando el celular mientras marcaba un numero

-VEGETA DETENTE!-Grito Goku mientras no podía mas y Vegeta se le resbalaba de sus manos haciendo que escapara dirijiendose directo a los niños

-Hola mamá, dime que le hicieras a papá si nos quisiera matar a Goten y ami,oh! También pregúntale a mi tía Milk, pero que haría si mi tío Goku nos matara?-Pregunto Trunks malévolamente

_-QUE QUE?!-Dijo Bulma sorprendida_

_-Dile que si les hace algo juro que lo dejare sin comida, lo entregare a mi madre de por vida y le diré que lo deje encerrado en una habitación repleta de gusanos!-Dijo Bulma entre dientes_

_-Milk, dile a Trunks lo que le harías a Goku si quisiera matar a Goten y a mi pequeño-Dijo Bulma poniendo en alta voz su teléfono,haciendo que Vegeta se desmalle al instante de tan solo imaginarse con esa bruja repleto de gusanos_

-Tía Milk, le aviso que el teléfono está en alta voz así que palabras sutiles o comprensibles que mi tío Goku y Goten puedan entender por favor-Dijo Trunks mientras miraba a los mencionados y solo acercaba el teléfono hacia ellos

_-Oh claro que va a entender mis palabras!-Dijo Milk enojada_

_-GOKU,SI LE HACES ALGO A MI GOTEN TE DEJARE SIN COMIDA DE POR VIDA Y SIN ENTRENAMIENTO Y TE TENDRE AMARRADO A UNA SILLA PARA QUE TRABAJES DESDE CASA Y NOS DES UN POCO DE DINERO ME HAS ENTENDIDO!?-Dijo Milk harta_

-Sin…sin comida?-Pregunto Goku mientras se desmallaba al igual que Vegeta

-Ups! Mamá al parecer lo espantaste tanto que se desmayo al igual que mi tio Vegeta-Dijo Goten

_-Pues se lo merecía-Dijo Milk enfadada_

-Bueno…Gracias mamá! Gracias tía Bulma!-Dijo Goten alegre

_-Adiós niños diviértanse!-dijeron las dos madres en coro y en un tono mas alegre_

-Cuanto tiempo crees que duren asi?-Pregunto Trunks mientras se acercaba a Vegeta tocando su frente,cuando solo sintió que este le agarraba la mano con fuerza

-Te o..dio-Decia Vegeta azul y desmallandose por completo

-AH AH-Decia Trunks blanco

-Sueltame suéltame ya!-Decia Trunks mientras quitaba la mano de su padre de ensima

-Trunks estas bien?-Decia Goten acercándose

-SI! CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN GOTEN!…CLARO QUE NO TONTO CASI ME MATA!-Dijo Trunks enojado

-JAJA, bueno que hacemos con ellos mientras-Decia Goten

-Hay que llevarlos a la corporación capsula y nosotros nos quedamos un rato aquí ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno-Dijo Goten

Los dos semi-sayajines cargaron a sus respectivos padres hasta la Corporacion Capsula,dondde dejaron recostados en el jardín,ya que no los hiban a dejar en sus camas porque estaban llenos de arena y agua

Jueves 7:15 pm

-Ñam,ñam…donde estamos?-Pregunto Goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-AH! Estamos en e jardín de Bulma!-Dijo Goku mas tranquilo

-Oye Vegeta no es hora de dormir-Dijo Goku sacudiendo a Vegeta

-Emm… Dejame en paz mujer-Decia Vegeta aun desmayado

-Vegeta soy Goku y no soy mujer-Dijo Goku

-um?-Dijo Vegeta abriendo los ojos

-Hola-Dijo Goku feliz

-Donde están los mocosos?-Pregunto Vegeta mientras se levantaba

-Ah ellos,la verdad no se donde están,me acabo de despertar-Dijo Goku,mientras se escuchaba que alguien entraba a la casa

_-Ya llegamos!-Dijo Goten_

_-JAJA!No gastes tus energías Goten no creo que estén despiertos-Dijo Trunks en tono burlon _

-YA LOS ESCUCHAMOS MOCOSOS!-Grito Vegeta ya no tan enojado

_-AAAH!-Se escucho el grito de los semi-sayajines_

_-CORRE GOTEN! CORRE-Dijo Trunks alarmado_

_-CORRE!-Decia Goten aun mas alarmado hasta que los dos chocaron_

-YA NOS LES VOY A HACER NADA MOCOSOS-Dijo Vegeta aburrido

-Lo juras!-Dijo Trunks que al parecer ya estaba mas cerca de la habitación

-Si solo sacanos de aquí-Dijo Goku

-Los quiero escuchar de mi padre!-Dijo Trunks

-Arg-Fue lo único que contesto Vegeta

-Entonces traeremos a la Sra. Briefs y los encerraremos con ella-Dijo Goten casi despacio para que la Sra. Briefs no escuchara nada

-Esta bien mocosos! Solo abran la puerta-Dijo Vegeta

En ese instante la puerta se abrió teniendo en frente a dos pequeños niños,uno con cabellos alborotados que saludaba como si nada y otro de cabellos lilas el cual estaba mas bien ocultado.\

-Hola!-Decia Goten

-Hola!-Saludo feliz Goku

-Arg y ahora que piensan hacer mocosos eh? Matarnos y bailar en nuestra tumba? O acaso piensan exterminarnos y nunca revivirnos?-Dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente

-Nop, les trajimos una capsula Hoi-Poi llena de comida-Dijo Goten

-COMIDA!-Dijo Goku feliz quitándole la capsula a Goten y lanzándola de donde salio un enorme Buffet para 50 o 60 personas

-COMIDA!-Dijo Goku corriendo hacia ella y comiendo todo lo que se le ponía en el camino

-KAKAROTTO DEJA ALGO DE COMER YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE!-Dijo Vegeta empezando a comer

-Fiu! Al parecer no son tan peligrosos por el momento-Dijo Trunks saliendo de su escondite

7 minutos después…

-*Erupto* Hay eso estuvo delcisioso gracias Goten-Dijo Goku

-Denada papá-Dijo Goten feliz

-Que les parece si nos bañamos y de allí nos vamos a dormir yo ya estoy muy cansado-Dijo Trunks al mismo tiempo que bostezaba

-Esta bien-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

Viernes 9:30 pm

-NIÑOS EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO-Dijo Goku con su delantal rosita

-Ya vamos!-Gritaron los pequeños

-Vegeta ya esta la comida!-Dijo Goku al ver que Vegeta pasaba por la cocina

-Uh? Ah Kakarotto…yo ya desayune-Dijo Vegeta siguiendo su camino

-Que?!-Dijo Goku

-Yo no soy un olgazan como tu Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Ump,yo no soy olgazan-Dijo Goku con un poco de enfado

-Donde esta la comida ya tenemos hambre!-Decia Goten mietras solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de su estomago al igual que Trunks

-Ayi esta-Dijo Goku señalando con el sarten la comida para 40 o 50 personas.

-Gracias!-Dijieron los pequeños empezando a comer como si no hubiera mañana

-Twu no vdas a comler papla?-Pregunto Trunks con la boca llena

-Yo ya comi-Dijo Vegeta serio

-Y awonde va?-Pregunto Goten comiendo espagueti

-No te incumbe-Dijo Vegeta saliendo de la habitación

-hew! No vawas a ninguga pawe!-Dijo Trunks tragando toda la comida que tenia en la boca

-Todavia tienen que hacer nuestras tareas! –Dijo Trunks

-QUE?!-Dijieron los dos sayajines pasmados,al mismo tiempo que Vegeta regresaba a la cocina

-Nosotros no sabemos hacer eso!-Dijo Goku

-Eso solo es para los débiles humanos!-Se quejo Vegeta

-Bueno todavía tengo la foto,se la puedo mostrar a mamá y a mi tia Milk-Dijo Trunks sacando la foto

-Arg! Malditos insectos!-Dijo Vegeta

-Termine!-Dijo Goten con una enorme barriga llena de comida

-Te comiste mi parte Goten!-Dijo Trunks

-Estaba deliciosa!-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-ERES UN GLOTON! DEBERIA..-Dijo Trunks siendo interrumpido por Goku

-Y cuales son las tareas?-Pregunto Goku quitándose el delantal

-Yo traigo las mias!-Dijo Goten subiendo las escaleras

-Yo también-Dijo Trunks siguiendo a su amigo

-Por que demonios te ofreces Kakarotto!? Tu haras las tareas de los dos!-Dijo Vegeta

_-EN ESTA FOTO HAY DOS PERSONAS!-Grito Goten_

-Arg! Como los odio a todos-Dijo Vegeta limpiando la mesa

Los dos pequeños iban y venían con enormes montañas de cuadernos y hojas las cuales era sus supuestas tareas

-Todo eso son sus tareas?!-Pregunto Goku mirando aquella enorme montaña

-Sip y la van a hacer toda-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Deberia matarlos-Susurro Vegeta

-Nosotros vamos a jugar nuestros videojuegos que compramos el otro dia-Dijo Goten

-Si adiós y buena suerte…la necesitaran!-Termino Trunks dejando a los dos sayajines con las montañas de libros,cuadernos y hojas

-Haber empezemos con este-Dijo Goku agarrando un libro que decía 'Español'

-Es..pa..ñol?, Vegeta que es español?-Pregunto Goku

-A mi que me preguntas idiota! Se supone que debemos de hacerlo-Dijo Vegeta agarrando un cuaderno llamado Matematicas

-Matematicas?, eso suena algo fácil-Dijo Vegeta,sin darse cuenta que le venían muchos problemas ensima!

(Estos eran los problemas que les venían ensima a los dos sayajines , si van a poder diferenciarlos Goku=Español y Vegeta=Matematicas)

-4+4=?-

-Se supone que debo de responer 8?-Escribio Vegeta

-¿Qué son los verbos?-

-Emm… son personas que ven algo llamado bos-contesto Goku

-Una entrevista a 2006 estudiantes de una escuela revelo que 1500 de ellos participaron en la competencia Canguro y 1200 en la competencia Osezno. ¿Cuantos estudiantes entrevistados participaron en ambas competencias si 6 de los entrevistados no concursaron en ninguna de las competencias?-

-Ese no es mi problema,preguntale a Kakarotto o a Trunks-

-Que son los adverbios?-

-Mmm.. es comida?-

- A una fiesta asisten 43 personas. Si se marchasen 3 chicos, habría el triple de chicas que de chicos. ¿Cuántos chicos y chicas hay?-

-Bulma sabe de fiestas,preguntale a esa mujer-

-Que son los adjetivos calificativos?-

-Son muy buenos! Y saludables (si es comida verdad?)-

-(1 pie=30.48 cm) 16.7 pies=?-

-Bah,en esta casa nada mas hay 10 pies(Kakarotto,el insecto de su hijo,mi hijo, la vieja bruja que tengo por suegra y Yo! El mejor,el principe de los sayajines,el mas fuerte de la galaxia!)

- ¿Qué es un soneto?-

- Muy fácil es mi apellido y el nombre de una persona llamada eto-

-A cuanto equivale el pi?-(NA:Espero y ustedes si sepan el pi! 3.1416 lo recuerdan?)

-Ese es un liquido de varias cantidades que no se saben exactamente idiotas!-

Despues de 7 horas de varias preguntas mal contestadas y acabar con todos los libros,nuestros sayajines quedaron totalmente cansados,confundidos,aburridos,con mucha hambre y en un estado zombie.

-Vaya ya terminaron-Dijo Trunks entrando por un jugo y notando que los dos sayajines estaban en un estado zombie y de muy mal humor (Goku no, el solo estaba aburrido)

-Haber vamos a ver que respondieron…-Dijo Trunks tomando uno de los libros llamado 'Ciencias Naturales'(Asi le llamamos nosotros en mi país)

-Que es la fotosíntesis?-Leyo la primera pregunta

_-Una foto que esta sín tesis-_Respondio uno de los dos sayajines(Ya saben cual es verdad?)

-Diganme que no respondieron todo asi?-Dijo Trunks con una mano en la cara

-Te dijimos que nosotros no sabíamos de eso-Dijo Goku con sueño

-Es que todo esta mal echo!-Se quejo enojado

-Pues lo hubieras echo tu mocoso-

-Que malos padres son!-Dijo Trunks,mientras al fondo se veía un Goten que también iba por un jugo

-VEN ACA MOCOSOS REBALSASTES LOS LIMITES!-Dijo un Vegeta muy cansado junto con Goku que nada mas lo iba a detener

-Vegeta espera-Dijo Goku casi dormido

Solo se miro que Goten agarro un poco de agua caliente,lo sirvió en dos tazas y le puso un pequeño sobre a cada una

-Tio Vegeta tenga para que pueda perseguir mas rápido a Trunks-Dijo Goten entregándole una tazita a Vegeta

-Vaya hasta que tienes cerebro para ayudarme insecto! Damelo!-Dijo Vegeta arrebatándole la taza y tomándose el contenido

-QUE HACES GOTEN?! ERES UN TRAIDOR!-Dijo Trunks corriendo por su vida

-Ten papá esto te va a despertar-Dijo Goten dándole la taza a Goku

-Gracias hijo-Dijo Goku mientras tomaba el contenido y le regresaba la taza a Goten

Despues de tomar el contenido de la taza Vegeta ya no podía correr tan rápido como antes,se sentía aun mas cansado y Goku se resigno y se durmió.

-Que nos diste mocoso?-Dijo Vegeta mientras bostezaba

-Es té de manzanilla lo que duerme a cualquier persona!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Estupido insecto! Me las pagaras-Dijo Vegeta quedando dormido por completo

-Vaya Goten pensé que me habias traicionado-Dijo Trunks feliz

-Claro que no Trunks eres mi mejor amigo porque haría eso?-Dijo Goten feliz

-Bueno vamos a comer algo y de allí…que te parece si comemos un poco de dulces-Dijo Trunks con cara de diablillo

-Si dulces dulces!-Decia Goten saltando de la alegría

Despues de haber comido todos los dulces que se encontraban en la corporación capsula,parecían remolinos que destruían la cocina y sala,hasta que calleron dormidos sobre sus padres.

Viernes 9:15 pm

*Ring Ring* Sonaba el teléfono de la cocina

-Em…Uh?-Se levanto Vegeta viendo alrededor todo el desastre al mismo tiempo que contestaba el teléfono

-Bu..bueno?-Pregunto un Vegeta adormilado

_-Vegeta eres tu? Estabas dormido?-Pregunto Milk_

-Que?…No claro que no! …Malditos mocosos-Susurro

_-Bueno solo llamo para avisarles a ti y a Goku que ya estamos cerca de la Corporación Capsula-Dijo Milk _

-Ahorita?! –Pregunto Vegeta en un tono preocupado

_-Si porque?-Pregunto Milk_

-No por nada!-Dijo Vegeta preocupado

_-Bueno solo les digo que queremos todo en orden, ya estamos en camino, Adiós!-Dijo Milk colgando el teléfono_

-SABANDIJAS DORMILONAS YA LEVANTENSE!-Grito Vegeta a todo pulmón

-Que paso!?-Preguntaron todos alarmados

-Vegeta no me levantes asi! Ya dinos donde esta el enemigo!Rapido no tenemos tiempo-Dijo Goku imaginándose porque lo habían despertado

-El enemigo viene en 5 minutos!-Dijo Vegeta alarmado mirando como iban a arreglar el desastre antes de que lo tengan atado a los gusanos y a su suegra

-Que eso es muy pronto! Quienes son!-Dijo Goku alarmado y con cara seria

-Son Milk y Bulma!-Dijo alarmado

-MILK Y BULMA!-Se espantaron todos

-Si! Y quiere que tengamos todo en orden antes de que lleguen!-Dijo Vegeta empezando a limpiar el desastre

-AAHHH! RAPIDO EMPIECEN A LIMPIAR!-Grito Trunks mientras todos se ponían en acción

En la Corporación Capsula…

Las dos amas de casa bajaron las maletas del auto, Bulma encapsulo el auto y se dirigieron a la puerta cada quien con sus maletas y al entras se encontraron con…

-Chicos ya llegamos!-Dijo Bulma entrando y quedando en Shock al igual que Milk

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-Preguntaron las dos señoritas

-DONDE ESTA EL DESASTRE QUE NOSOTRAS DEBEMOS LIMPIAR?!-Pregunto Milk sorprendida al ver que Goku,Vegeta,Goten y Trunks estaban en la sala viendo la televisión juntos?!

-Ah ya llegaron! Nosotros no hicimos ningún desastre-Dijo Goten

-Bueno… pondré mis maletas en mi cuarto-Dijo Bulma sorprendida

-Milk si quieres se puede quedar aquí por unos días,pon tus maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes porfavor-Dijo Bulma empezando a caminar

-Si gracias-Dijo Milk quedando en shock, desapareciendo de la sala al igual que Bulma

-*Fiu*Listo ya termino el trato ahora quemen esa foto!-Exigio Vegeta

-Esta bien,esta bien-Dijo Goten sacando una foto

-Todas Goten…-Dijo Goku,mientras Goten sacaba 10 fotos de su bolso

-ERAN TANTAS!-Preguntaron Vegeta y Goku sorprendidos

-Jeje si-Dijo Goten con la típica pose de su padre

-Damelas-Dijo Vegeta tomando las fotos y quemándolas con una pequeña bola de ki

-Alfin termino la tortura!-Dijo Goku

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos a la habitación-Dijo Trunks llevándose a su amigo

-Al fin esos mocosos ya no nos pueden tener bajo su control!-Dijo Vegeta mirando la televisión

Esa noche la familia Son y la familia Briefs durmieron cómodamente en la Corporacion Capsula…

Sabado 9:14 am

-Gracias por todo!-Se despidieron los 3 Son,ya que Gohan no estaba

-Gracias a ustedes adiós!-Se despidió Bulma

-Adios Vegeta!Gracias amigo!-Dijo Goku

-Ya te dije que no soy tu amigo!-Dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos

-Esperen esperen!-Grito Trunks con una gran caja en sus manos

-Tu caja Goten se te olvida tu caja!-Dijo Trunks dirijiendose al auto para entregársela

-Es cierto! Gracias Trunks!-Dijo Goten poniéndola dentro del auto

-Recuerda guardala bien-Susurro Trunks

-Si adiós!-Dijo despidiéndose y alejándose de la corporación capsula hasta desaparecer

**Listo! Este es el capitulo semi-final!… Que pensaban que ya se acabo y asi nada mas? No se preguntan que hay en la caja!? Nos queda el capitulo final! Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo!Nos vemos en el final!**

**PD:Agradesco sus comentarios! Los adoro! Tambien agradesco que este fic haya llegado a mas de 1000 visitas! :D Se los agradesco!**


	10. 10 Años Después

**Hola he vuelto con el capitulo final! Este capítulo está situado 1 mes después del final de Dragon Ball Z, cuando Goten y Trunks tenían 18 años. Espero y le entiendan, como quien dice esto es 10 años después de la aventura de la foto: D Y aquí está el esperado final**

Corporación Capsula Año 784…

-Bueno?…-

_-Hola Trunks!-_

-Hola Goten que bueno que contestas!-Dijo el peli-lila

_-A si dime que necesitas?-Pregunto Goten del otro lado del teléfono_

-Bueno me han nombrado el dueño de la corporación capsula!-Dijo Trunks feliz

_-Felicidades me alegro por ti!-Dijo Goten_

-Pero necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Trunks

_-Claro! Que necesitas, te aviso que yo no soy bueno con las matemáticas Trunks!-Dijo Goten_

-No no es eso Goten! Necesito que me ayudes, necesito pasar algunas cosas a mi oficina y a mi nuevo cuarto y quiero que tú me ayudes, aparte para recordar los viejos tiempos te parece!?-Pregunto emocionado Trunks

_-Si voy enseguida!-Dijo Goten colgando_

-Vaya, ya ni siquiera dice adiós-Dijo Trunks esperando a su amigo

Ya una vez en la corporación capsula, Goten se adentró de ella y fue en busca de su amigo para poder ayudarlo

-Trunks!-Dijo Goten al mirarlo pasar

-Oh Goten ya llegaste! Corre tenemos muchas cosas por hacer!-Dijo Trunks

-Vamos-Dijo Goten siguiendo a Trunks

-Aquí es-Dijo Trunks abriendo una puerta que daba paso a un gran cuarto lleno de cajas y telarañas

-Aquí es?!-Pregunto asombrado Goten

-Sip es mejor empezar ahora-Dijo Trunks entrando

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo Goten entrando

-Ten toma esta caja y llévala a la habitación del fondo-Dijo Trunks mirando la etiqueta que tenía la cual decía 'Trabajos importantes'

-Está bien-Dijo Goten llevando la caja a la habitación que le había dicho su amigo

-haber, haber…Esta!-Dijo Trunks tomando una caja para revisarla

-'La Foto'…Que será?-Dijo Trunks mirando que tenía una pequeña nota que sobresalía de la caja, la cual tomo y empezó a leer

-_Trunks, soy yo Trunks…bueno el pequeño Trunks de ocho años, antes de que abras esta caja, necesitas que Goten (el mejor amigo de tu infancia) traiga su caja para que le puedas entender. Jejeje te va a gustar!-_Leyó Trunks en voz alta

-Que dices Trunks?-Pregunto Goten que entraba a la habitación

-Oye Goten tú debes tener una caja como esta en tu casa no?-Pregunto Trunks levantando la caja, estaba forrada por un papel verde y un dorado, se veía muy infantil

-No lo sé, no recuerdo haberla visto antes-Dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza (la típica pose de su padre)

-Ve y busca una como esta y de allí regresas para acá ve lo más rápido posible-Dijo Trunks un poco serio

-Pero por…-Pregunto Goten siendo interrumpido por Trunks

-SOLO HAZLO!-Dijo ya un poco enfadado

-Está bien está bien! Que exigente-Dijo Goten saliendo de la habitación

30 Minutos después

-Ya llegue-Dijo Goten con la caja en las manos

-Porque tardaste tanto?!-Pregunto Trunks

-No fue fácil de encontrarla Trunks-Dijo Goten

-Pues donde estaba?-Pregunto Trunks

-Debajo de mi cama-Respondió Goten haciendo caer al estilo anime a su amigo

-Pero que tonto eres! Ese es el lugar más fácil de buscar-Dijo Trunks

-Tú no sabes la cantidad de cosas que hay debajo de mi cama-Dijo Goten

-Bueno ya… dámela-Dijo Trunks

-Pero si es mía!-Dijo Goten

-Solo dámela y ya!-Exigió

-Ten-Dijo Goten de mala gana

-Haber…aquí esta!-Dijo Trunks tomando un papelito con unas raras letras

-Qué raro…tú le entiendes Goten?-Pregunto Trunks dándole la pequeña hojita a Goten

-Claro que sí! Si era mi letra cuando yo era pequeño!-Dijo Goten emocionado empezando a leer en voz alta

_-Hola Goten!Soy Goten…el de 8 años! Para abrir esta caja necesitas ir con Trunks él sabe que hacer…bueno eso pienso yo. Saluda a papá de ese tiempo!-_

-JAJA si recuerdo un poco esta nota-Dijo Goten

-Aquí dice que tenemos que abrirlas-Dijo Trunks abriendo su caja al mismo tiempo que Goten

Adentro de la caja había una gran manta y luego había una gran nota, al parecer había muchas cosas debajo de la manta.

Trunks abrió su caja y miro la nota que decía _Para Goten,_ Goten abrió su caja y miro que había otra nota que decía _Para Trunks_ así que intercambiaron cartas y empezó a leer primero Trunks

_-Hola Trunks! Soy yo…Goten! Esta pequeña carta es para que puedas recordar un poco lo que paso hace unos años…o tal vez meses…pero bueno! Necesito que abras la pequeña manta que hay ahí en la caja, va a ver otras notas escritas por ti para que puedas recordar, yo solo te diré que fue una gran aventura JAJAJA saluda a mi tío Vegeta de mi parte y a Tía Bulma también y a Trunks!…Oh espera tu eres Trunks jaja bueno Adiós!-_

-Vaya, que dice la tuya Goten?-Dijo Trunks viendo a su amigo

-Déjame ver…bueno dice…-

_-Goten, espero y puedas entender lo que estoy por decirte ya que no es muy fácil que tu entiendas cualquier cosa…bueno yo! El genial Trunks! Te quiere avisar que necesitas levantar la pequeña mantita que hay en tu caja (ojala y si lo hagas como te digo) después dile al Trunks que está a tu lado que te ayude en lo demás.-_

-JAJAJA!-Empezó a reírse Trunks sin parar

-Ja ja muy gracioso, hasta de pequeño eras insoportable-Dijo Goten

-JAJAJA! Bueno ya…quita la manta-Dijo Trunks mientras él y Goten quitaban la pequeña mantita de color azul dejando ver muchas cosas: Un pequeño trozo de pastel en una bolsa protectora, unos boletos de feria, unos peluches, unos cuantos videojuegos, arena y agua de playa, unas hojas de cuaderno y tres fotos boca abajo. Cada cosa con una pequeña nota que decía lo mismo para los dos.

-Mira Goten, tu lees una y yo leo otra te parece?-Dijo Trunks

-Está bien empiezo con la que esta alado del pastel-Dijo Goten agarrando la pequeña nota que decía…

_-Goten: Este fue el pastel que te comiste y dejaste a Trunks y a papá sin pastel, pero deje un trozo para ti y para Trunks. La Sra. Briefs le dio ese dio un beso al señor Vegeta JAJA fue tan divertido! No te lo comas! Es para recuerdo…bueno eso dijo Trunks la nota de Trunks dice exactamente lo mismo pero con su nombre.-_

-JAJAJA! YA RECORDE ESO! JAJA-Dijeron los semi-sayajines

-Haber…sigue la mía, voy a leer la de los boletos-Dijo Trunks agarrando la pequeña nota

_-Trunks: Estos boletos fueron con los que compraste uno que otro peluche, nos subimos a la montaña rusa y después mi papá vomito encima de mi Tío Goku, Goten y Yo fue algo asqueroso, ese día el suertudo de Goten le regalaron dinero…más bien fue Videl la que le regalo dinero para que comprara su videojuego.-_

-Ah! Ya recuerdo!-Dijo Goten

-Si yo también, en ese tiempo a ti te gustaba Videl-Dijo Trunks haciendo que Goten se sonrojara

-Cállate…mejor hay que seguir leyendo, la del peluche no tiene así que sigue la de los videojuegos-Dijo Goten agarrando la pequeña nota

_-Goten: Estos videojuegos fueron comprados con el dinero que Videl te dio…hay Videl es tan boni…_

-Hay que saltarnos esa parte!-Dijo Goten alarmado y sonrojado

-No Goten no le saques! Sigue leyendo-Dijo Trunks

_-es tan bonita…hay ese abrazo fue tan maravilloso!…Ah si ya me desvié del tema jeje…-_

-Eso no dice la nota sigue leyendo Goten!-Exigió Trunks

-Arg, eso es lo que dice!-Dijo Goten sonrojado

-Más te vale-Dijo Trunks

_-Bueno te decía…fue una gran aventura! Trunks y yo nos fusionamos y combatimos con el Tío Vegeta para lanzarle gusanos jajá! Logramos que se comiera uno pero…después nos vomito encima –_

-JAJAJA!-Rieron los dos semi-sayajines

-Bueno la siguiente nota Trunks-Dijo Goten limpiándose algunas lágrimas de risa

-Sigue la de la arena y el agua de mar-Dijo Trunks tomando otra nota

_-Trunks: ese día fuimos todos a la playa, la verdad fue muy divertido, se sentía muy bonito que mi papá jugara conmigo al igual que el tío Goku lo hacía con Goten y conmigo, también los hicimos unos monstruos de la playa jaja!-_

-Sí creo que recuerdo eso, fue muy bonito-Dijo Trunks con algo de nostalgia

-Sigo yo!-Dijo emocionado Goten

_-Goten: Estas son las hojas donde respondieron mi papá y el tío Vegeta, Trunks se quedó con las de su papá y yo con las de mi papá, las del tío Vegeta son de matemáticas jaja a Trunks le pusieron cero…al igual que a mi :( pero a mí en español y otras materias más… al igual que Trunks-_

-Oh es cierto! Creo que fue mala idea dejar que nuestros padres hicieran nuestras tareas-Dijo Goten

-JAJA es cierto respondieron todo mal-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno sigue la de las fotos, pero hay otra mas pequeña-Dijo Trunks agarrando la pequeña tira de papel

_Trunks: Tú y Goten deben leer la siguiente nota al mismo tiempo ok?-Decía la pequeña nota_

-Bueno, ya escuchaste al pequeño Trunks… Listo?-Pregunto, su amigo solo asintió y empezaron a leer al mismo tiempo

_-Goten y Trunks: Las siguientes fotos dará la explicación del porque nuestros padres hicieron todas esas locuras con nosotros o por nosotros. Véanlas ustedes sabrán que hacer con ellas….-Decía la pequeña nota._

Los dos jóvenes agarraron las tres fotos, cada quien tenía una igual, pero las tres eran diferentes, una era de la feria donde se veía a Vegeta vomitando y a Goku, Goten y Trunks llenos de vómito y gritando. Otra era cuando sus padres estaban dormidos en la playa y Vegeta estaba con una silueta de sirena y Goku de otra sirena y la tercera…la tercera era la más especial…allí estaban Goku y Vegeta besándose.

-JAJAJA!-Se soltaron a carcajadas Goten y Trunks

En la sala de la corporación capsula

-Pasa Goku, creo que viniste por Goten él está con Trunks ayudándolo, Vegeta acompaña a Goku.-Ordeno Bulma

_-JAJAJA!-Se oían las carcajadas de Goten y Trunks_

-Vegeta ve e investiga que pasa y acompaña a Goku-Ordeno aún más seria Bulma

-Arg, está bien, apresúrate Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta caminando a la habitación donde estaban esos dos jóvenes

Volviendo con Goten y Trunks…

-Oye Trunks…no quisieras volver a utilizarlas?-Pregunto Goten con cara de diablillo

-Goten ya no somos niños pequeños…pero me parece buena idea-Dijo Trunks con la misma cara que Goten

-Oigan a ustedes dos mocosos que les pasa?!-Pregunto Vegeta entrando junto con Goku

-Oye Goten, Milk ya quiere que regreses está muy enfadada y me puede matar-Dijo Goku nervioso

-Padre, deberías hablarme con más respeto-Dijo Trunks mientras guardaba todo en su lugar excepto la tercera foto al igual que Goten

-Más respeto? Jajaja! No me hagas reír-Se burló Vegeta

-Goten ya nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Goku un poco más serio

-No papá yo me quiero quedar aquí a ayudar a Trunks-Dijo Goten

-Que no vez que si no llegas pronto me van a matar-Dijo Goku alarmado

-Ah sí? Que le parece si vas con mamá y le dices que no voy a ir y aparte me traes un helado-Dijo Goten admirando la foto con cara de diablillo

-Goten sabes que si te puedo traer el helado…pero tu mamá!?-Dijo Goku

-Haber mocosos…tú te largas a tu casa…-Dijo Vegeta señalando a Goten

-Y tú te vas a tu oficina-Dijo Vegeta señalando a Trunks

-Bueno papá creo que tus iras a hacer mi trabajo-Dijo Trunks mirando a Goten malévolamente

-Qué?! Oye mocoso tu traba…-

-Oh! Tía Bulma! Le tenemos que mostrar unas fotos!-Grito Goten enseñándoles las fotos a Goku y Vegeta

-NO ES CIERTO! NO ES CIERTO BULMA QUEDATE ALLI!-Grito Goku tapándole la boca a Goten

-Se supone que quemamos esas fotos Vegeta!?-Dijo Goku diciéndole a su amigo

-Bueno pueden empezar en mi oficina…-Dijo Trunks llevándose su caja y sus 3 fotos

-Y con mi habitación-Termino Goten yéndose con su caja junto con Trunks

-NOOO!-

**Que les pareció el final?! Les gusto! Por lo menos a mí me gusto… y bueno quisiera saber su opinión de mi primer fanfiction! Pronto volveré…traeré un nuevo fanfic. Espero y ese les guste más o igual que este. Por cierto agradecimientos hasta ahora a las personas que leyeron a mis personas y a unas en especial**

**LadiesWishMadness: Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Kofera: También gracias por seguirla!**

**La Chica Super Sayajin: Gracias por el consejo!**

**REX RS6: Me alegra que te gustara!**

**Soul of Paladin: Espero y tus ojos no se desangraron tanto como para que fueras a un hospital. Si también gracias por tu opinión**

**Guest: Gracias! Gracias!**

**vegitta shai n.n: Oh gracias! Me agrada que por lo menos te haya gustado el primer capitulo**

**henashi nyanta: Gracias gracias gracias!**

**También a todos los lectores que leyeron la historia! Gracias!**

**También logre mi meta gracias a ustedes: Llegar a más de 1000 personas que leen este fanfiction y que a la mayoría le gusten!**

**Los veo en mi próximo capitulo**

**PD: Lamento que el capítulo anterior tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, no fue intencional es que lo hice rápido por eso salió así de mal.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA GRACIAS!**

**Vegeta: Ahora yo me tengo que hacer cargo de la oficina de Trunks por un mes gracias a ti! Sabandija!**

**Goku: Y yo tengo que limpiar el cuarto de Goten, Milk me va a matar!**

**Vegitta: Se aguantan así es el final! **

**Goku y Vegeta: Ya que… **


End file.
